Harry Potter and the Black Order
by Tana Walker
Summary: what happens When the exorcists are sent off to help protect the aspiring young wizard from trouble? TykiOC LaviOC RhodeLenalee AllenKanda CrossKoumi wow 23 pages for one chapter- GOING IN A REVAMP. im going to be making the chappies shorter for
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own*counts* 12 books, two dvds, 10 poster/wallscrolls, two of allens outfits, a timcanpi and a load of other things. do i own the actual manga? hell no.**

**a/n: ok guys. im giving this a bit of a revamp. i now think that 27 pages for one chappie is a bit much. also i've changed some of the things in it to go with my fanfict _Tana's Story. _so now enjoy the new chapter one. have fun guys. oh and Tana is mine. let me know if ya want to use him**

* * *

_He had been with them just over a month, Tyki had asked the Earl to let him have the boy for a week, take him on his mission. The night before he had lovingly kissed, the boy, telling him with a sweet soft voice that it was all going to be ok. He had taken the boys patch off, revealing a pure black eye, a red pentacle as its iris. _

_The boys panic had risen when he looked at Tyki through that eye; he had backed against the wall, clutching his head in fear, his eyes clamped shut as he whimpered. Tyki crawled over to the boy, taking his chin gently between his hand, and the boy opened his right eye, the sliver-blue eye wide in fear. Tyki leant forward brushing his lips over the boys before gently pushing him onto the bed._

_'Open your eye boy, tell me what you see,' Tyki said, gently holding the boys arms above him. The boy shook his head, biting his bottom lip. He groaned as Tyki kissed his neck and managed to stutter, 's-s-souls,' faintly before Tyki kissed his lips, the boy allowed him to play about with his tongue. The boy's left eye opened slightly before he shot back again, fear in his face. _

_Pitying the boy slightly he placed the patch back across his eye, and kissed his forehead, 'sleep now ne? We've got a busy day tomorrow' the boy nodded, his eye half closed sleepily, mouth still open slightly. Tyki laid down next to him, watching as the boy's breathing became slower and regular._

_When the boy woke up, he was in the comfortable embrace of the tanned man. He felt the feathery touch of Tyki's lips against his neck as he said, 'ready boy?' a small nod of the head told him he was. Tyki pulled the boy out of the bed, and threw clothes on him. When he had got a style he liked, a simple black top with dark blue jeans and black boots, he placed a woollen cap over the boys head, hiding the mess of white hair he had._

_Tyki was dressed in his usual suit, top hat and all. They took Rhode's door, finding themselves in a colder area, snow falling gently round them. The boy saw men in black coats, three of them, all who looked over as they appeared. Tyki, who was stood behind him, reached down, taking the patch off the boy's eye once again, and he crouched, whispering in the boy's ear, 'watch closely boy, this will be one of your tasks soon.'_

_The boy's eyes were already filled with slight fear as Tyki moved off from behind him, the men instantly attacking, Tyki dodging and kicking them down. One of the men landed near the boy, who had backed into a wall, hands to his head, covering his ears, though his hat was already doing it, from the cries of the men. He was trembling, but he couldn't close his eyes as Tyki killed one of the men, then the other, pulling their hearts out of their chest, and dropping them on top of the bodies, an evil smile on his lips, gold eyes narrowed in pleasure. He turned his attention to the last man, who had pinned the boy against the wall. He watched in interest to see what he would do._

_The boy's eyes were clenched shut and he seemed to get slightly smaller as the exorcist pinned him against the wall. He was thinking over and over to himself, 'someone, please come help me I don't want to die, please help me,' that's when he heard a voice answer him, 'you called?' it was in his head, it was a comforting voice as it said, 'let me take over, I'll handle the fighting ok' the boy gulped, agreeing silently._

_His hands dropped from his head and he opened his eyes slowly, the fear and warmth gone from them, leaving an ice blue stare from his normal eye, the other one glowed slightly. A mad grin spread over his face as his leg came flying up, kicking the man in the chest, causing him to fly backwards a couple of feet. Tyki's eyes opened slightly in surprise at the strength of the once cowering boy. The same boy had just leapt forward, his right hand morphing into a claw as he went to attack, the exorcist blocking many of his attacks, not noticing the left which seemed to be glowing slightly._

_The boy managed to kick the exorcist back down to the ground, and stood over him, that's when he lifted the glowing hand, which crackled slightly, the grin on his face more evil and manic as Tyki had ever seen. He decided he had seen enough and said, 'that's enough boy.' He saw him flinch slightly, the grin turning into a frown, the hand didn't move so Tyki clicked his fingers, and the boy's face contorted with pain as he fell to his knees._

_Tyki was behind him in an instant, putting the patch back in place. The boy's body fell limp as Tyki held him up, keeping hold on the patch. The boy was gasping in pain and managed to gasp out, 'basterd,' with a cold, glaring eye. Tyki frowned and let the boy fall forward. The boy sat up but was soon down again from the slap that Tyki had given him. Growling slightly the boy sat up, finding himself face to face with the cold, golden eyes of the Noah._

_Tyki's hand was under his chin, lifting it up, 'is that anyway to speak to your master boy,' another growl from the boy whose face went from angry to scared in a moment as he felt Tyki's hand round his heart. Tyki's eyes narrowed dangerously as he said, 'you need to remember your place Tana.' The manic grin returned, accompanied by laughter, 'sorry, Tana's not here at the moment. He's sleeping, but I can take a message for him, Names Tane' Tyki blinked, slightly shocked at this, but the dangerous look soon turned as his hand tightened round the boys heart. The boy coughed, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth, fear back in his ice blue-silver eye._

_'Stay here, I will deal with you in a moment' Tyki said, releasing the boy's heart and standing up. Both of Tane's hands went to his chest as he gasped, trembling with fear. Tyki knew he wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Tyki soon killed the last exorcist, and made a display out of it, stringing them on a large tree. Tane didn't look up as a shadow fell over him; Tyki wasn't pleased as he said, 'come boy.' Standing on shaky legs he followed Tyki to where they had left Rhode's door. Tyki heard a thump behind him just as they reached the door and he turned, seeing the boy had fallen just after entering, he was gasping for breath._

_Tyki went over to him, picking him up and carrying him over the threshold of the door, and taking another door to his own room where he threw the boy onto the bed. A cry fled the boy's lips as his back collided with the wall. He lay there trembling, gasping, with his one eye slightly open, watching Tyki carefully with its cold glare. Tyki followed the boy onto the bed, edging slowly closer as Tane's eyes opened wide with fear, 'what are you do-' he started to say before Tyki kissed him, cutting the rest of his sentence out. Panic took over as Tane bit down on Tyki's tongue, causing the Noah to pull back in surprise. Tane scrambled away, not getting far before he felt a hand round his waist, squeezing slightly. _

_Tane muffled a cry, his eye clenched shut. That's when Tana's voice came to him, 'Tane let me take over now, I know what Tyki wants and your mentality won't give it to him,' Tane growled at that comment but stepped away, allowing the boy to take over. Tyki instantly felt a change as the boy's body relaxed. He knew what had happened when the voice that squeaked out said, 'umm....master Tyki can you please let me go now.' He smiled, nuzzling the boy's neck, 'no I don't want to,' he said, sitting down and pulling the boy onto his lap, a small yelp was soon quietened with another kiss from Tyki as his hands went to below the boys pant line._

---0---

With a start Tana woke up, he was in the same old room, with the bright red hair of his lover next to him. He let his hands go up to his head, where the bandages were, and sat, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, his soft white ears laying back against his head. _'That wasn't a good thing to remember huh. Especially tonight of all nights, it should be four years now shouldn't it?'_ Tana gulped and nodded, he looked over to the window, and it seemed as though he could see his other self standing there, looking out with cold eyes.

He muttered, 'why did that dream have to come up now? It normally means something's going to happen....but what could it be?' all he got was a grunt in reply, lying back down in the bed; he was quickly pulled into the embrace of an older red head, who had a patch over his right eye.

Tana smiled, giving the red head a kiss on his head, causing the teenager to blink awake slowly. He took a bleary eyed look at Tana who was smiling before giving a yelp, falling backwards out of the bed. Tana crawled to the edge, ears perked and tail swinging gently behind him, to see Lavi rubbing his head. Chuckling Tana said, 'strange reaction, see something odd?' Lavi looked at him and said, 'no no, just you looked a lot like Allen then, it freaked me out.'

Tana smiled again, and Lavi pulled himself back onto the bed, giving the younger boy a loving kiss, making his ears twitch. He saw the look of worry in Tana's eye as he kissed him, 'and what's wrong with you? Nightmare?' he asked. Tana nodded, ignoring the warnings of his other self and he lent forward, giving Lavi a brief kiss, 'but it's alright now, I'm fine.' He smiled innocently, not allowing Lavi to see what his other self could.

Tana knew the dream was a bad omen....of course it was. And the reason behind the cause? A new mission, one that the small group that fought in the ark were going, with the added member of Koumi. Sat next to Allen in the ark, he had to concentrate on trying to get to the correct time. As they found out, they could travel in time with it. Koumi had given the brothers the time and place they needed as Allen's fingers skipped over the keys, the strange song that Tana sung echoed throughout the ark.

When the brothers were satisfied that they had got the right place and time Koumi explained the mission, 'the headmaster of this school contacted me, asking for our help. Apparently Akuma have been attacking near the school. Luckily the students have not started the year yet. You are to go in and familiarize yourselves with the school. I also think that the headmaster will have a few requests for you.'

The exorcist all nodded, exiting the Ark. They seemed to materialize out of thin air, and they found that they were stood in a large field where a beautiful castle stood. Koumi encouraged them to go into the castle, when a voice rang out, 'are ye' the Exorcists tha' professor Dumbledore wanted ta see?' they turned round to see a large man towering over them.

Miranda darted behind Krory, who was just looking at the man in amazement. Kanda had gone for his sword while Allen, Tana and Lavi were stood with their mouths open. Lenalee had clutched her brother's arm while Cross looked bored. Koumi looked at the giant man and said, 'y-yes. A-are you Hagrid?' The giant nodded, smiling.

They followed Hagrid to the school. They were a bit shocked to see that the pictures moved but not as shocked as they were when a whole stone wall opened in front of them.

'Up ya go. The professor is expectin' ya' Hagrid said, leaving them. Koumi looked at the exorcists who were still in a state of shock apart from Kanda, who had resumed his glaring. They knocked on the wooden doors which opened as soon as Koumi touched it. They entered and immediately their eyes went to the old man in front of them.

'Ah welcome exorcists, I am professor Dumbledore, I welcome you to Hogwarts. I assume you are Koumi Lee?' the old man said, the last question directed at their branch head. Koumi nodded, smiling, 'why yes professor Dumbledore, I am Koumi lee. This is my sister Lenalee, the Walker twins Allen and Tana,' they nodded smiling, 'Lavi,' the redhead grinned, 'Miranda Lotto and Arysta Krory' a meek wave from the two, 'Kanda Yuu,' the Samurai 'che'd', 'and lastly General Cross Marian.'

After the introductions were cast, Dumbledore waved his wand and chairs appeared out of nowhere. 'Please sit. I would like to ask for a favour, even though we have just met.' The exorcists smiled and Allen said, 'we would be happy to help.' Dumbledore smiled back as he steeped his fingers, 'well one of my students... someone who is quite famous actually, I fear he may be in danger. Could I possible ask two of you to protect him?'

Koumi smiled; 'of course, Allen, Tana, would you like to have that mission?' he looked at the twins questionably. Allen smiled and Tana said, 'yeah alright.' Dumbledore smiled at them, 'thank you. His name is Harry Potter, and you'll find him at number 4 privet drive.' The twins nodded and stood up.

'If anything happens, use Timmi to call us.' Koumi said, the twins nodded and said, 'we'll leave the ark door connect to here and create another one to Harry.' Koumi nodded and the boys left. Using the ark they appeared in privet drive. It was dark but what they could see by the street lights the grass was all brown and the horseless carriages had dust on them. They found the house they were instructed to and knocked on the door

'Who the bloody hell could it be at this time of night!' came a voice from the other side, 'you, go answer it!' the twins looked at each other as the door opened and a muttering boy appeared. He looked at the two and said, 'can I help you?' he had jet black hair that was as messy as Lenalee's, bright green eyes that were hidden slightly behind glasses. His figure was like Allen's, skinny but not as much as Tana, and he was a lot taller than the two exorcists.

'Uh are you Harry potter?' Allen asked, feeling a bit shocked that this was the boy they were to protect. The boy nodded his head and said, 'and you are?' Allen coughed and said, 'sorry, I'm Allen and this is Tana. Professor Dumbledore sent us as um...guards' he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, 'is it alright if we come in?' Harry nodded, stepping aside. They stepped in, Allen lowered the hood of his coat, though Tana kept his hat on. This time it was Harry that was staring.

'Uh did you guys...um dye your hair or something?' he asked. The two white haired boys looked at him in horror. Allen was about to say something when the same voice that they had heard before shouted again, 'who was at the door?' Harry pulled a face but went into the room, 'it was just some of my friends...is it alright if they stay awhile?' the twin's heads appeared round the door just as Harry said that. They smiled their best smile but it soon turned into slight frowns at the reactions of the occupants.

'You...have friends that visit?' the very fat boy said, smirking. The only female in the room had narrowed her eyes. It did nothing to improve her horse like face. Then was the reaction of the large, red man. He seemed to slowly be turning purple, and then he exploded, 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN! THERE IS NO WAY ANY OF YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS CAN STAY! WHAT WOULD THE NEIGHBOURS THINK?!'

Harry looked at Allen and Tana whose mouths were open at the sheer volume that managed to come out of the man's mouth. Tana had to turn away as he tried not to laugh and Allen tried to speak only to come out squeaking, 'what on earth?' the three heads turned to the two white haired boys behind Harry. And his aunt suddenly spoke, 'my god, the neighbours will think we are harbouring vandals. Look Vernon they've bleached their hair!'

This made the twins fall over in shock, 'what! We have NOT bleached our hair,' both of them squeaked indignantly making Harry grin slightly even though he had just met them. His uncle, Vernon, looked over them with his beady eyes and said, 'so what is up with your hair then?' the twins looked at each other briefly before saying, 'albino' in harmony. This seemed to freak the family out and in turn cause Harry to start laughing but trying to hide it.

Tana grinned as he said, 'what's got you so freaked out, never heard Twins speak in harmony before?' he was trying to prod Harry into laughing and Allen knew it as he smacked him round the head. He turned to Harry's aunt and uncle and said, 'we are terribly sorry for intruding but is it alright for us to stay here for a while?' he was being extremely polite, Harry thought, considering that he had just been called a delinquent which defiantly seems to apply to his brother who was chuckling at his brothers attempt.

'Fine, just get out of my sight right now' Vernon said, letting Harry a rare bit of pleasure. Harry grinned and told the twins to follow him. As soon as they reached Harry's room both Harry and Tana burst out laughing whilst Allen looked confused. Patting his brothers shoulder Tana said, 'you can handle Yuu-kun and General Cross but they make you confused?' Allen frowned, 'I am not confused...ok, maybe I am but it's only because I don't understand how they wouldn't think Harry had friends.'

Harry was still chuckling as he pulled out some extra blankets and managed to find something for them to sleep on in the general clutter of the floor. 'You guys said that professor Dumbledore sent you, but you never said why,' he said suddenly. Tana smacked his forehead and Allen said, 'actually, we are here for protection. To make sure you get to school safely.' Harry looked slightly angry at this, 'and why would he think I'd need protecting?'

Both exorcists shrugged so Harry shook his head. He noticed that Tana seemed more beat up then his brother, what with an eye patch over his left eye and bandages round his forehead, 'if you don't mind me asking...but how did you get that?' he said, looking at Tana. Tana blinked his one silvery blue eye and smiled sadly. 'Heh, I don't want to talk about it, sorry. As for this,' he pointed to his forehead, 'Yuu-kun didn't like his present so he chased me and I fell down the stairs,' he finished chuckling. He knew Harry wouldn't be able to see that he was lying.

Harry looked at him for a moment but shrugged it off, laying down for bed, 'I hope you two are alright to share.' The twins nodded, quickly setting down. Their breathing soon told Harry that they had fallen asleep, though Tana had kept his hat on, and he went to the window, looking out. He didn't expect that halfway through the night Tana would jolt up suddenly, clutching at his head as if in pain, or the fact that Allen would be up so quickly and be dragging his brother to the bathroom without a word to Harry. When they came back, Harry looked at them and said, 'want to explain what that was about?'

Allen looked guilty whilst Tana looked paler then he did before. Allen sighed and said, 'sorry, Tana had a bad past, he dreams about it every so often and it makes him feel very sick.' Tana nodded, trying to smile, 'sorry. It hasn't happened in months,' he said.

Harry looked like he didn't believe him but shrugged and went back to his bed. He would show the twins around in the morning and he needed sleep. He settled down and was soon asleep, missing the twins whispered conversations.

---0---

Next morning when they went down, the three Dursley's were already seated, and gave the two boys a cold stare as they walked in, one which most people would shiver at, though the boys only yawned as they sat down. Harry got them food which was greeted with thanks from them. Tana laughed at Allen's face as he looked at the amount he was given. Harry raised an eyebrow and said, 'too much?' Tana shook his head and said, 'too little actually, you won't believe how much he can actually eat and still stay the same size, albeit a moyashi,' Allen choked on the bit of food he had eaten as he tried to say, 'it's Allen,' Tana chuckled, ignoring the glares he got from the Dursley's. After eating a little of his food he gave the rest to Allen, 'you need it more than me,' he grinned as Allen ate the rest of his to. Harry thought Dudley was bad, and he was on a diet.

Harry thought the clothes that the twins wore were odd, odder than what the wizards wore. Allen had a long black coat that seemed to go off into a skirt as it was held in by a belt, his sleeves had zips on, his left armed zip was all the way from the top of his arm to the base, and spiralled down his arms. He had dark trousers on that were tight against his legs and black boots.

Tana wore a black, long-sleeved t-shirt with a dark red waist coat, black skinny jeans with black boots. He wore red gloves and an open black jacket. He also wore a paper-boy hat and what seemed to be a choker with a bell and a metal ring, as if wearing a collar. The strangest thing was the symbol on their chest, a rose cross. He had seen it in a book. He was sure.

The twins had seemed shocked when they saw a car go past them, they had stared after it wide eyed and jumped when Harry said, 'what, have you never seen a car before?' they looked slightly embarrassed as they shook their heads, 'we uh...kinda came from a place where we didn't have cars...just carriages. A very old fashioned town.' Harry nodded, accepting this as he knew some places that refused to change.

He took them to the park, all of them vaulting the locked gate, sitting on the swings, they chatted a little bit, finding things out about each other. They spotted Dudley and a group with him, Harry muttered something about it being his gang. Tana had gone off a little before, and they saw the gang's attention shift to something in the direction he had gone. Feeling slightly worried, Harry said, 'isn't that where your brother went?' Allen looked at him, stretching, 'yeah but it'll be fine, Tana won't get hurt because of his training.' Harry looked confused but Allen said, 'come on lets watch,' and followed the gang.

True enough the gang had spotted Tana lying in the grass, sleeping. The circled him and one of the boys, Piers, tapped his arm with a foot. Tana woke up, looking sleepily at the boys surrounding him. He spotted Dudley and said, 'oh! Your Harry's cousin, aren't you?' he sat up and stretched, blinking slightly as he found his arms were being held by two other boys.

'Well considering your new to the street, maybe you need to learn about the rules when it comes to big D and his gang,' one of them said as they pulled the skinny boy to his feet. Tana frowned, 'so basically you want a fight is that what you're saying?' Tana asked. The fact that his arms had now been trapped told him so and he sighed, 'fine, but don't blame me or go crying to mummy when you get hurt.' The boys started laughing, which soon stopped as they both landed flat on their backs with a thud.

Harry watched in amazement and amusement. Tana had just taken two of Dudley's gang down with a kick. Allen cupped his hands round his mouth and shouted down to him, 'hey! Don't break anything; Koumi-san will have our heads if you do.' He heard a yell back, 'hai hai whatever.' Two more went down as they had been trying to sneak up. Harry looked at Allen who was smiling, 'is he always like that?' Allen didn't take his eyes off the battle as he said, 'yeah, he uses kicks most of the times to. Look he's not even using his full power there,' he paused as he saw something appear in Tana's hand. Scowling he yelled, 'do not throw that Dagger or use it in anyway Tana.' Harry gaped as Tana kicked the last person, leaving Dudley the only one left standing, held up the dagger to his own face smiling.

Swearing Allen jumped down to land next to Tana, grabbing his hand. Harry followed, more slowly, still amazed that this one skinny boy had been able to take down Dudley's entire group. Dudley himself looked terrified as he rounded on Harry, 'what the hell are these friends of yours?' Harry shrugged, watching the twins arguing, 'dunno, I only just met them.' He said with a smile, this was going to be an interesting year if they said they were coming to school with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: yup allen and lavi are mine...what do you mean i have to have paper work to prove it! they are mine i tell you...huh lawyers?*looks at horizen* aaah crap.**

**a/n: next one! and now onto what happened last time!**

**_

* * *

_******

**_Last time:_**

**_Swearing Allen jumped down to land next to Tana, grabbing his hand. Harry followed, more slowly, still amazed that this one skinny boy had been able to take down Dudley's entire group. Dudley himself looked terrified as he rounded on Harry, 'what the hell are these friends of yours?' Harry shrugged, watching the twins arguing, 'dunno, I only just met them.' He said with a smile, this was going to be an interesting year if they said they were coming to school with him._**

* * *

As they followed Dudley back home the air suddenly became cold, and Harry pulled out his wand. Allen and Tana moved together, raising their hands in defence and Dudley stiffened. He then started crying, 'w-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!' Harry scowled, everything had gone black, 'I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!'

'I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I-' Harry snapped again at his cousin, 'I said shut up!' he looked at Allen and Tana, who didn't seemed to phased about the suddenly blackness, but he could see their breath crystallizing in front of them. Tana had a hand on his patch, and his dagger in the other, Allen was just scowling, as if trying not to remember anything bad.

Dudley was whimpering about telling his uncle even though Harry was telling him to shut up. But they all fell silent; Tana's eye narrowed, his ears went back under his hat and he hissed as the unpleasant memories came and Allen scowled, they looked at Harry questionably. Tana said, 'does whatever's causing this have a soul?' Harry blinked and he growled the question again, Harry nodding this time. Tana looked at Allen, 'I'm taking it off, look after it.' Allen nodded, reaching across and ripping his eye patch off.

Harry felt a pressure when the patch came off, he stared at Tana, whose left eye was away from him, he saw a smile on Tana's face, 'Harry, have anything that can ward these things off?' Harry nodded again and Tana's smile widened, 'good, over there,' he pointed and Harry raised his wand, 'Expecto Patronum!' and a silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. Throwing the Dementor away, Harry heard a stifled yell behind him.

'Shit,' Harry said, turning round, 'DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!' Harry turned round, not noticing Tana turning, his left eye glowing gold, 'Allen, I can't actually move, there's another one. Go get Harry and his cousin, and let me have my patch back.' Allen nodded, handing him the patch before running after Harry. Placing his patch back over his eye, Tana sank to his knees, his energy gone.

Allen found Harry next to his cousin, and an old lady stood over him. Allen ran over to him, 'Harry! Are you alright?' he asked, Harry nodded, looking pale as he said, 'yeah but Dudley isn't so good...where's your brother?' Allen shook his head and muttered something about him turning up sooner or later when the old lady said, 'come on. We need to get going!' Harry looked at Dudley, whose arm was being pulled by the old woman, then back at Allen who understood. Together they picked up the oversized boy and started to drag him to the house.

With the muttering of the old woman in front, Allen couldn't concentrate on looking out for Tana. Luckily he was sat on the door step, waiting for them, his hat pulled down low and his hand over his eye. Allen released Dudley and dropped down next to him, muttering to him, tying the patch that he was holding properly on. Mrs. Figg left the boys, who knocked on the door, two of them being supported.

When the door opened, Harry ducked out from under Dudley's arm, just avoiding being covered in vomit, as the twins looked at where Tana had been sitting in disgust, 'DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!' Harry's red-faced uncle came running out of the living room, hurrying to help Harry's aunt get Dudley in, avoiding the sick, Allen slipping in with Harry and Tana before the door was slammed shut.

'He's ill Vernon!' petunia said, fussing over her son, 'what is it son? What's happened? Did Mrs Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?' his father said. 'Why are you covered in dirt darling? Have you been lying on the ground?' his father seemed to think something else, 'hang on- you haven't been mugged, have you, son?' Harry's aunt screamed, talking about calling the police.

'Who did it son, give us name. We'll get them, don't worry,' his wife shushed him, as Dudley was trying to talk.' The twins and Harry were at the stairs, about to go up when Dudley spoke, 'him'. The twins shoot worried looks as they saw Harry screw up his face.

'BOY! COME HERE' Vernon yelled, and they slowly turned and followed them into them kitchen. They had ushered Dudley into a chair, and Allen had put Tana in a chair by the table, and he instantly rested his head on his arms, falling asleep. Allen shivered slightly from the glare that Harry was getting, thinking it could rival one of Kanda's.

'What have you done to my son?' Vernon said, growling menacingly. Harry sighed, 'nothing.' Petunia asked Dudley, 'what did he do to you, Diddy? Was it-was it you-know-what, darling? Did he use-his thing?' slowly, Dudley nodded, and Harry defended himself, 'I didn't! I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was-'

Just then an owl flew in, startling Allen, and dropped a large envelope on top of Tana's head, causing his to jerk upwards, talking sleepily. Vernon yelled about owls, but Harry had already grabbed the envelope, ripping it open. As he read it, his face fell. Allen went over, Tana had fell back asleep, and read the letter over Harry's shoulder, and put his hand on it.

Harry shrugged off the hand and went to the door, to find his uncle blocking it, 'where d'you think you're going? I haven't finished with you, boy!' he yelled. Harry was scowling, seething with anger, 'get out of the way.' His uncle looked ready to burst, his face purple again, 'you're going to stay here and explain how my son-' Harry's wand was out and he raised it slowly, 'if you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you.'

'You can't pull that one on me,' his uncle snarled, 'I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!' Allen saw a vein twitch on Harry's forehead, 'the madhouse had chucked me out. So I can do whatever I like. You've got three seconds. One' Allen's eyes widened, 'two,' Allen moved towards Harry just as an enormous crack filled the kitchen. Allen faulted as Harry spun round looking for the source. Tana had jerked awake again and yelled, 'I'm up!' before blinking and rubbing his eye.

Harry had crossed to the window, pulling in a dazed and ruffled looking owl. Not surprising as it had tried to fly in threw a closed window. Harry untied the parchment that was tied to it and it flew off after shaking its feathers. Harry opened the note, Allen once again reading over his shoulders. As if seeing the thoughts racing threw Harry's head Allen said, 'Harry listen to him, it's better for you to stay put for now. If anyone comes to get your wand we can help.' He looked over at Tana who was sleeping again, 'ok well I can help,' he said sweat-dropping.

Harry flung himself down at the table, waking Tana once more, 'wazgoinon?' came out of his mouth as he shot up once again. Harry ignored him as Allen hit him round the head, 'right, changed my mind, I'm staying,' the Dursley's were looking at him, taken aback. Then Vernon growled, 'who are all these ruddy owls from?' Harry sighed, 'the first one was from the ministry of magic, expelling me, and the second one was from Ron's dad who works at the ministry.'

His uncle couldn't believe his ears, 'ministry of magic? People like you in government? Oh this explains everything, everything, no wonder the country's going to the dogs' he paused, as if waiting for Harry to respond. When he didn't he said, 'and why have you been expelled?' Harry frowned, knowing where this would go, 'because I did magic.'

'AHA!' his uncle yelled, 'so you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?' Harry was getting angry as he said, 'nothing, that wasn't me-' Allen spoke up too, 'it's true. Harry didn't do noth-' they were both interrupted by Dudley saying, 'did.' Then Dudley started explaining things, with Harry or Allen interrupting every so often to help or defend.

'Ok' Vernon said in a voice that was forced to be calm. Petunia had her hand on his forehead to check for a temperature, 'what happened then Dudders?' Dudley stuttered, 'felt... felt... felt...as if...as if...' Harry helped him out here, tonelessly, 'as if you'd never be happy again.' Tana, who was watching with interest, gave a visible shiver, as did Allen, 'that was nasty. Some things you just don't want to remember.'

'So!' Vernon had turned on Harry and the twins again, his voice level raising once more, 'you put some crackpot spell on my son so he'd hear voices and believe he was-was doomed to misery, or something, did you?' Harry gaped and Tana shot in, 'ya think we would have felt it if it were a spell designed for that-' Allen put his hand on Tana's mouth before he could continue with his insult, 'he's right. If Harry put a spell on Dudley don't you think it would not have affected us?'

Harry nodded, 'it wasn't me. It was a couple of Dementors!' Harry's uncle blinked, 'a couple of – what's this codswallop?' Harry sighed and said, 'De-men-tors,' slowly to them, 'two of them.' Vernon was still confused, 'and what the ruddy hell are Dementors?' he asked. 'They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban,' said Petunia.

There was a silence after she said this at which all members in the room stared at her before she clapped her hands over her mouth. Harry gawked at her, 'how d'you know that?' Petunia looked appalled at herself, 'I heard-that awful boy-telling her about them,-years ago'

'If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you just use their names,' Harry said loudly, but they ignored him. Vernon seemed to be struggling to talk, 'so-so-they-er-they-er-they actually exist, do they-er-Dementy-watsits?' Petunia nodded. Vernon looked like he was about to say something else, but he was spared by another owl flying in with another official looking envelope, ripping it open.

Both Harry and Allen scanned it, grinning, 'that's alright then Harry!' Allen said grinning; 'now I need to get my brother upstairs before he makes a river on the table, I'll be back down in a minute.' Harry nodded, relief washing through him. Allen left the room carrying Tana bridal style, leaving Harry explaining to his aunt and uncle about the hearing.

Putting Tana in the bed, he contacted Koumi and gave a report. Then he went back downstairs to find Harry and his uncle having another argument, 'then why-?' Harry was talking more to himself, 'He must have sent them.' Vernon heard, 'what's that? Who must have sent them?' Harry glanced at Allen, noticing he had come back, 'Lord Voldemort.' Harry saw Allen look confused and the fact that the Dursley's didn't even flinch at the name.

Vernon looked confused, 'hang on. I've heard that name that was the one who-'Harry continued,' murdered my parents yes, 'he noticed Allen's eyes widen at this and almost missed his uncle's next words,' but he's gone. The giant bloke said so. He's gone.' Harry's eyes darkened slightly, 'he's back'

A few more minutes passed another argument about throwing Harry out and another owl soon led to a red envelope bursting into flames, making a voice echo around the room. Petunia looked terrified, as she said, 'the boy-the boy will have to stay Vernon.' A few more words between the couple before Petunia said, 'go to bed.' Allen went over to Harry and tugged on his arm, the smaller boy surprisingly stronger then he looked, 'Harry, let's go.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *sighs as she is held at sword point by kanda* unfortunatly, because i asked kanda to help me do the disclaimer this time he thought it meant that he had to threaten me.**

**Kanda: che. just get on with it.**

**me:*squeaks* i do not own -man. *mutters* wish i did then kanda wouldn't be such a grouch**

**Kanda:*smiles sadistically* you say something?**

**Me: nope nothing at all**

* * *

**Last time:**

**_A few more minutes passed another argument about throwing Harry out and another owl soon led to a red envelope bursting into flames, making a voice echo around the room. Petunia looked terrified, as she said, 'the boy-the boy will have to stay Vernon.' A few more words between the couple before Petunia said, 'go to bed.' Allen went over to Harry and tugged on his arm, the smaller boy surprisingly stronger then he looked, 'Harry, let's go.'_**

* * *

Allen watch Harry scratch out three notes, ready to send them when his owl came back. Pacing round his room, Harry was getting impatient. He kicked his trunk, making Allen jump back, and tripped over Tana. He stood up muttering and went past the window. As he did, his owl came soaring in, like a ghost. Harry snarled at her, tying the letters to her leg he said, 'take these straight to Sirius, Ron and Hermione and don't come back until you have good long replies. Keep pecking them till they've written decent-length answers if you've got to. Understand?'

His owl gave a muffled hoot and flew off out the window. Turning back to the bed he sat next to Allen, flopping back, 'what a day. And who are you guys really?' Allen sighed, joining Harry in lying down, 'I told you, we were sent by the professor to protect you...load of good we were.' Harry raised an eyebrow, 'your brother helped...how did he do it?' he looked down at the sleeping boy who had more bruises in the last five minutes then in the whole day.

Allen smiled and said, 'actually, we really don't want to talk about it...as for him, he won't wake until tomorrow now.' His stomach gave a huge growl, 'any way...you got any food? I'm starved' Harry chuckled and went under his bed, pulling out some of his supplies and handing them to Allen. That's when he noticed there was a golden ball with wings on his head.

'Hey Allen, why do you have a snitch on your head?' Allen blinked and reached up, pulling it off laughing, 'oh this? This is Timcampi. Tana has one the same but it has butterfly wings. It's also called Timcampy. There nicknames are Tim and Timmi.' He laughed at Harry's face as he watched the golden golem fly round the room. 'Let's go to bed ne? Follow my brother's example.' Harry yawned agreeing, 'hopefully I'll have three big fat letters tomorrow morning.' Allen chuckled, nodding before joining his brother on their makeshift bed.

After four days of no letters, Harry and the twins were playing with some cards, well they were teaching Harry poker, when Harry's uncle came in, dressed in a suit and looking very smug, 'we're going out,' Harry looked at his uncle whilst the twins were arguing about a hand, 'sorry?' his uncle cast a glace over the three boy's, 'we - that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I - are going out' Harry shrugged, looking back at his cards before laying one down and picking up another, 'fine.'

'You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away. You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions. You are not to steal food from the fridge. I am going to lock your door' Harry had said, fine or ok to all of them. At the last one he said, 'you do that.' Vernon cast a glare over them; especially at the fact Tana had started chuckling at something.

Vernon stomped out of the room, locking it in his wake. They trio heard the sounds of the front door and the twins moved to the window in curiosity, watching the car moving away from the drive. Harry had led back down on his bed, the card game forgotten. None of them seemed to be bothered about the darkness that was creeping into the room as they couldn't be bothered getting up to turn on the lights.

There was quiet, apart from the hushed whispers between the brothers, another pointless argument, before a crash was heard in the kitchen below. Harry bolted upright and the twins jumped quietly to their feet, moving to the door. There was silence before voices. The trio looked at each other and Harry grabbed his wand. They all thought the same thing, 'burglars.' There was a click that made all of them jump and the door swung open. They stood looking at it; they listened for any more voices. Harry swallowed but moved forwards, the twins following him.

They stopped at the top of the stairs, looking at the group below them in shock. There were eight or nine figures silhouetted against the street lamps, looking up at them. 'Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out,' one of them said, in a low growling voice. Harry seemed to recognise it for he said, 'Professor Moody?' uncertainly. After a bit of talk, one of the witches cast a spell that lit up the hall, twinkling off the twins white hair and making their silver-blue eyes sparkle.

There was some discussion about Harry's looks when the one who had spoken first, Moody said, 'you quite sure it's him Lupin?' he muttered something about a death eater and Lupin said, 'what form does your Patronus take?' Harry looked confused and nervous as he said, 'a stag.' Lupin smiled and said, 'that's him, Mad-Eye.'

They made their way to the kitchen as Harry was lectured about where he put his wand by Mad-Eye. Moody sat at the table, taking a swig out of a flask as his blue eye whizzed round, taking in the kitchen, and resting on the two exorcists, 'now who do we have here then?' he growled, both eye's settling on them. The boys shuddered and Harry said, 'they're friends.' Allen nodded, 'Professor Dumbledore sent us to protect Harry.'

'Ah so your friends with that moody samurai and the crazy red headed boy.' Allen sighed and said, 'yes...unfortunately.' Tana grinned and said, 'how is my Usagi-kun?' the wizards all looked at him, 'what! I want to know how Lavi's doing!' he whined. Allen shook his head and patted his brother's head, 'ignore him. He's a little crazy.'

Lupin introduced them all and the twins introduced themselves. Tonks was looking round the kitchen, 'very clean aren't they, these muggles? My dad's a muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?' Harry and Allen stared at her as Tana tried not to laugh. Harry turned and said, 'what's going on. I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol-?'

Several people hissed and one of the wizards dropped his hat. Moody growled, 'shut up.' Harry looked at the twins in confusion and they gave the same look back, 'what?' he asked. Moody looked at Harry with his normal eye, 'we're not discussion anything here, it's too risky.' His magical eye was focused on the ceiling, 'damn it,' he reached a hand up to it, 'it keeps getting stuck – ever since that scum wore it'

A nasty squelch was heard as moody pulled his eye out. Tana yelped and fell off his chair and Allen's hand shot up to his left eye, his mouth open in shook. Tonk's chuckled and said, 'Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?' ignoring her Moody turned to Harry who had been helping Tana up, 'get me a glass of water, would you, Harry.'

Harry nodded, letting go of Tana's arm, and crossed over to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water. He handed it to Moody, 'cheers,' he said and he dropped the eyeball into the water, prodding it up and down, 'I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey.' Harry looked at him, 'how are we getting – wherever we're going?'

'Brooms,' Lupin said, 'only way. You're all too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the floo network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey.' Kingsley Shacklebolt said, 'Remus says you're a good flier.' Lupin was checking his watch, 'he's excellent. Anyway, you'd better go and get packed boys; we want to be ready to go when the signal comes.'

'I'll come help you,' Tonks said, grinning. She followed the boy's upstairs, looking around with interest, 'funny place. It's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural. Oh this is better,' she added when she entered Harry's room. The twin's makeshift bed wasn't made, there were playing cards scattered about along with books that Harry had started to read but got bored halfway through, and had thrown aside. Hedwig's cage needed cleaning out and was starting to smell.

Their clothes were scattered about, Harry's were half thrown in his trunk along with his wizard's robes. Harry started throwing things into his trunk whilst the twins set about finding the whole deck of cards. Tonk's had moved to his wardrobe, pausing in front of the mirror, 'you know, I don't think violets really my color, d'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?' the boys looked at her in confusion, 'err.' Tonks nodded, 'yeah it does,' and she screwed up her face, like she was remembering something.

Tana dropped the book he was holding onto Allen's head as Tonks' hair went bubblegum pink. Harry asked the question they were all thinking, 'how did you do that?' Tonks was admiring her reflection again, 'I'm a Metamorphmagus. It means I can change my appearance at will,' she added at the puzzled expressions on the boys' faces. Tana leant to Allen, 'she's like Lulubell.' Allen nodded.

They finished packing and Tonks said, 'right got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! —a Firebolt?' as Tonks talked to Harry about his broom and hers, she used her wand to move Harry's trunk, and made her way downstairs with Harry, the twins followed. Tana had his backpack on and Allen carried his suitcase. Looking at his brother Tana said, 'what are we meant to do? We don't have brooms.' Allen shrugged and they went into the kitchen.

Lupin was just sealing a letter as they walked in and explaining to Harry what was inside. Just before Harry was about to be disillusionmented Tana said, 'uh what should we do?' the wizards looked at them and Lupin said, 'Dumbledore told us you had your own form of transport. Here. He said to give you this so you could find the place.' He handed Allen a piece of parchment. On it was an address, as Allen looked Tana said, 'wouldn't it be safer for you guys to just come with us? Otherwise we'd be there before you. Plus it must be safer then flying ne?'

Allen shook his head as he pointed to the bottom of the parchment, when you arrive your head chief would like to talk to you, Tana looked at it and shrugged, 'ok never mind. We'll see ya later Harry.' He waved, grinning as they left the house. As soon as they thought safe, they called the ark and vanished, appearing at the address Dumbledore had given them. They went up the steps and knocked on the door.

Opening the door, a rather stout lady with wild red hair. She looked at them, then at the rose crosses and nodded, placing a finger to her lips. The nodded, following her in the house and past a set of curtains. After they were clear she led them to the kitchen and said, 'welcome to the home of the order, your friends are upstairs, but I'll bet you want some food first. I'm Molly Weasley by the way.' She smiled kindly at the twins who couldn't help but smile back, 'thank you, we would love some food. I'm Allen walker, and this is my twin brother Tana.' Tana grinned and raised his hand, 'Yo. And actually, I'm alright for food, I'm going to see if I can find Usagi-kun alright?'

Allen sighed but nodded, 'more for me I guess,' he chuckled as Tana left. Molly Weasley set about, cooking food for the young boy. Tana had gone up the stairs by the kitchen when he spotted a red head, 'Lavi?' he called, unsure. The red head turned round and he could see that it wasn't Lavi, but a tall boy, around Harry's age maybe, with freckles on his nose. Tana jogged up to him smiling, 'sorry, confused you with someone else.'

The red head chuckled, 's'alright. I'm Ron Weasley. Pleased to meet you.' He held out a hand and Tana shook it, 'Tana Walker.' Ron nodded and said, 'I think your friends with Fred and George. But it's troublesome.' Tana chuckled and said, 'if Lavi's their friend then they must be pranksters right?' Ron nodded, grimacing. Tana chuckled again and said, 'cool, new tricks from here to pull on the people back home.' Ron stared at him as another red head popped out from a door, this one wore a patch over his right eye and was grinning, 'someone say my name?'

Tana jumped on him after a few moments pause, 'Usagi-kun!' Lavi chuckled, patting the boy's head, 'alright already, I missed you to now get off!' Tana sat up, allowing Lavi to get himself up. He looked over at Ron who was staring, 'yes he is a hyper little twat at times but ne, that's why we all love him.' He chuckled as he patted the younger boys head, 'now we must go see Koumi. Where's Allen?' Tana snorted and said, 'Mrs. Weasley said she'd make him something to eat.'

Lavi chuckled, 'so he may be a while.' Tana nodded grinning, 'anyway I wanna see Koumi. I want to know what's going on.' Lavi grinned as he and Tana walked down the hall. A few minutes later Allen joined them with a satisfied look on his face. Tana chuckled and said, 'have fun?' Allen nodded, 'that was the first time I've had so much to eat in ages! I'm surprised I could function properly.'

They met with Koumi who gave them brief summary of their mission. Adding in the bits Dumbledore had asked after the twins had left. Lenalee came in just as Koumi finished and Tana seemed to perk out of his stupor long enough to glomp her, 'LENALEE!' he yelled as Koumi twitched slightly, 'man I've missed you so much! Allen's been boring the hell out ta me.' He grinned at Koumi's attempts to stay where he was.

Luckily he was saved when they heard yelling in the room below them. Tana let go of Lenalee and darted out the door, dragging Lavi with him, 'sounds like Harry's here.' He stopped outside a room where Harry's voice could be heard along with a girls and Ron's. Tana opened the door, ignoring the angry aura in it, 'geez Harry, it took ya long enough ta get here!'

He ducked, chuckling at the punch Harry threw at him. Ron gaped, Lavi was chuckling along with Tana and the girl looked horrified, 'Harry! What on earth! Why did you do that?!' Tana grinned, 's'alright. At least it wasn't a sword. I'm Tana by the way.' He held out a hand which she took, blushing, 'Hermione. And what did you mean by that comment?' Lavi and Tana looked at each other grinning.

'Well, let's say that one of our members doesn't like our nickname for him and tries to kill us with his katana,' they said together. Tana grinned, 'though it's always fun. So if you see us running away from something....it'll be him'

With the two exorcists still chuckling, Harry had managed to calm down enough to say, 'so what have you two been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings? You said you'd been busy' Hermione turned to Harry quickly, we have. We've been decontaminating this house; it's been empty for ages and stuffs been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo – AARGH!'

Two loud cracks were heard and two red-heads appeared in the room. Lavi chuckled as Tana fell off the bed swearing slightly. He raised a hand in greeting at the red haired twins, 'hey Fred, hey George.' They waved back, looking at the cussing boy next to him with raised eyebrows, 'hey Lavi, is this the kid you were telling us about?' they asked together. Still chuckling Lavi nodded.

Tana glared at Lavi as Hermione said, 'stop doing that.' The twins grinned and looked at Harry, 'hello Harry, thought we heard your dulcet tones,' George said as Fred chuckled, 'you don't want to bottle your anger up like that, Harry, let it all out. There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you.' Harry scowled at them and asked, 'you two passed your Apparation tests, then' grumpily.

The twins nodded and after a few more comments a red head girl entered, telling them about a spell that had been cast at the door. Tana looked at Lavi with a raised brow, 'we weren't meant to be in that meeting were we?' Lavi cursed and slapped his head, 'damn it we were.' Tana chuckled and looked at the staring faces of the others.

He started backing up as the twins advanced on his, grinning. He only stopped when he fell off the bed…again, 'sooo you guys go to the meetings. What do they talk about?' Tana stared at them, mouth open, 'what! I only just got here an hour ago! How would I know?' they turned their gazes to Lavi who chuckled, 'sorry boys can't tell ya. Well we gotta go!'

Lavi grabbed Tana by the shirt collar and dragged him out, leaving the rest to their own devices. As soon as they were far enough away Lavi let go, 'sorry Love. But we needed to get outta there.' Tana nodded, rubbing his throat, 'you think we'd be able to get in now?' he asked, hoping for something else entirely. Lavi grinned when he heard the tone, 'maybe, or maybe you want to come to my room and 'catch up'' Tana grinned back, nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Well i got allen and lavi to help me this time. boys:**

**Lavi: Tana owns allen, tyki and i as she brought us for- HEY! i am not that cheap**

**Allen: *sweatdrops*Tana-kun you know you don't own us. Hoshino-Sensai does.**

**Me: well damn. oh well. i tried**

**a/n ok well this is the last part of the old chapter one. yup i got 4 chapters outta it. this is the shortest atm. enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**_Lavi grabbed Tana by the shirt collar and dragged him out, leaving the rest to their own devices. As soon as they were far enough away Lavi let go, 'sorry Love. But we needed to get outta there.' Tana nodded, rubbing his throat, 'you think we'd be able to get in now?' he asked, hoping for something else entirely. Lavi grinned when he heard the tone, 'maybe, or maybe you want to come to my room and 'catch up'' Tana grinned back, nodding._**

* * *

Tana and Lavi were interrupted from their 'catch up' time before it could go much further, by Allen who promptly blushed when he had walked in, receiving glares from the two of them. Luckily for Allen, they had only got their shirts off and hadn't managed to get further. After a quick apology he told them it was dinner time. Allen quickly left the room, waiting for them outside. As soon as they came out of the room grumbling, they set off to the dining room.

Allen sat down between Lenalee and Hermione, sighing. Tana sat across from him next to Harry and Lavi sat next to him. Tana looked down the table at the others; Mrs Weasley was setting out the plates, waving her wand. Tana looked over to Allen and grinned, 'did you have enough earlier to make sure you don't eat a mountain now?' Allen blushed as Lenalee giggled.

'He has such a healthy appetite, I'm happy to cook as much as he wants,' Mrs Weasley said, beaming. Lavi and Tana had to stifle their laughs as their food was served. She had given Allen a massive plate and almost gave the rest the same before Lavi said, 'come on Mrs Weasley, ya know we don't eat that much. Only Allen does.' Allen blushed again and Tana burst out laughing before Mrs Weasley scooped food onto his plate as well, 'ahh but Mrs Weasley I don't eat as much as Otouto either.' Lavi was stifling giggles and was rewarded with a spoon shoved into his mouth, 'oh be quiet you'

Harry watched the exchange with amusement. Then turned to Ron who was also trying not to laugh and Hermione who was looking at them confused. He was about to say something when Allen decided it was time to dig in, and nick half of Tana's at the same time which started a rather loud argument between the brothers as Lavi and Lenalee started laughing, Lavi actually falling backwards off his chair, a little help from Tana there.

Trying not to laugh Harry said, 'Tana I thought you didn't eat that much.' Tana looked at him blinking, 'yeah but only if I have to. I can eat a lot if I want I just normally don't unlike this glutton,' he grinned, thrusting a thumb at Allen who looked up with his mouth full, 'mrph!' at this everyone started laughing except for the usual grouch who just 'che'd'. Suddenly Tana looked round, 'hey Koumi-san, where's Cross?' Koumi shook his head, smiling.

Allen had frozen slightly in his gorging to hold his stomach, 'ugh I feel sick,' Hermione huffed, 'well eating in that manner its surprising, and Tana said you had food before this.' Tana chuckled, as Lavi said, 'that's not why he's feeling sick. He always does when we mention Cross,' Allen groaned, pushing his plate away which Tana instantly went for, 'cheers bro.'

They laughed before Hermione said, 'Tana, I don't mean to pry but, why are you still wearing your hat?' Tana looked up at her and smiled, 'I have my reasons, but they may surprise you.' With that said he promptly started eating again as Allen took his plate back, 'oh got your appetite back then Otouto?' he grinned at Allen which earned him a cold glare back before it was hidden behind a new pile of food.

The end of dinner came and everyone was happy, even Kanda, though he didn't show it, he had a relatively relaxed aura. A few people yawning and Ginny was sat on the floor, playing with the fluffy ginger cat she had lured out from under the dresser. Mrs Weasley looked up at the clock and said, 'time for bed I think.'

'Not just yet Molly,' Sirius said as he turned to look at Harry, 'you know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort.' The whole room went tense and cold, Tana who had been having a drink chocked on it, trying not to laugh. After a few arguments about age for the order, George said, 'but what about them? They have to be Harry's age and yet they are allowed in,' pointing to the exorcists, all in normal clothes.

Koumi coughed, 'I don't know how much you were told about us but Dumbledore personally invited us to help,' Harry frowned, why were people his own age allowed into the meeting who they didn't know that much about but soon he got what he wanted, answers, 'ok, Harry…what do you want to know?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:*is cuddling tyki to much to notice readers***

**Tyki: *gives a cough* um Tana, your Readers are here**

**Me:*peaks out* yeah but i wanna cuddle you! you do the claimer.**

**Tyki:*sighs* Tana doesn't own -man but she wishes to own me, allen and lavi. for what reason i have no idea**

**a/n: ok the actual start of what was chapter 2. now cp5 enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

**_Koumi coughed, 'I don't know how much you were told about us but Dumbledore personally invited us to help,' Harry frowned, why were people his own age allowed into the meeting who they didn't know that much about but soon he got what he wanted, answers, 'ok, Harry…what do you want to know?'_**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, and asked the question that had obsessed him for the past month, 'where's Voldemort?' he ignored the shivers and winces that ran through the wizards, 'what's he doing? I've been trying to watch the muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything.'

'That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet,' Sirius said, 'not as far as we know anyway … and we know quite a lot.' Lupin nodded, 'more then he thinks we do anyway.' Harry thought for a moment, 'how come he's stopped killing people?'

As they discussed this Koumi had called the exorcists over, talking to mainly Allen and Tana who had missed a lot of the meetings, 'listen boys, we have a feeling the reason that there have been no funny deaths is because the Earl and the Noah's have allied themselves with the one they call Voldemort. It wouldn't be surprising.' Tana nodded sullenly in agreement, 'that is possible Koumi-san, that's how he works. Anything he can do to create more Akuma.'

They were all snapped out of their talks when Mrs Weasley said, 'that's enough.' They all looked round and even Lavi looked shocked at how he hadn't noticed her. You've given Harry plenty of information, anymore and you might as well induct him into the order straightaway.' Harry perked, 'why not? I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight.'

'No,' Lupin said, 'the order is only comprised of overage wizards, wizards who have left school, 'he sent a pointed look at the twins who had opened their mouths. Harry sent a look over to the exorcist, 'what about them? They surely can't be old enough,' Koumi smiled sadly, 'Harry, where these guys go to school they are taught to fight. They don't get lessons like you but have to learn whilst on a battlefield.'

The teens all looked shocked as they watched the exorcists who wore sad smiles, apart from Kanda who had a glare on. Harry gained his voice and said, 'so that's why…Tana you could take on the whole of Dudley's gang?' Tana nodded, 'yeah. We are all trained differently as well.' Allen nodded, 'some of us started young as well but any age can go to this school.' Lavi grinned, 'yeah take Crow-chan for example, he's been with us for less time then Allen and out of all of us I'd say Tana's the newest member into the school.'

Tana nodded, 'yeah me and Allen went in at different times for reasons I don't want to disclose.' At this point Mrs Weasley was shooing the Teens out, the exorcist smiled at them and Lenalee said, 'I'll go to. I'm sharing with Ginny and Hermione. Koumi nodded and turned to the twins, 'well now you two will also be sharing rooms. Allen you're with Kanda.' Allen made a face as Kanda che'd, 'sorry boy's but we all know what those two want.'

Allen sighed and nodded, suddenly blushing at the memory of earlier, 'good, now we will soon go to a place they call Diagon Alley and get you lot wands so you'll fit in at the school. We go tomorrow with Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore already sent the list off books you need, though Kanda and Lavi have a couple of different ones considering they are in the Weasley twins' year.' Lavi nodded.

After that they went to their separate rooms, hearing Allen and Kanda fighting the whole way. Tana chuckled and Lavi grinned as they looked at each other. Tana sighed as he went into their room, pulling his hat off to let his ears free before sitting on the bed, 'they really don't know how to express themselves properly do they.' Lavi chuckled as he locked the door, 'unlike us hmmn?' he moved over to Tana so he was in front of him.

Tana smiled at him. This was all Lavi needed to pull Tana into a kiss and push him onto the bed. They were soon breathing heavily, laying next to each other, looking into each other's eye, a smile on their faces. Lavi kissed Tana again, pulling him close, 'that was the best catch up I've ever had Love.' Tana chuckled as he snaked his arms round Lavi's waist, his tail sweeping softly over their legs, before pulling himself closer and breathing in his scent, 'I've really missed you…' he mumbled, resting his head in his chest.

Lavi chuckled as he patted the younger boy's head, 'me to, Love, me to.' They slowly drifted off, enjoying the warmth.

---0---

_He was running through a dark hall, he didn't know if he was running towards something or away. All he could hear was the thumping of his heart and the sound of his own ragged breathing. He had stopped a couple of times, when the hall split into two, to chose his direction. He started slowing down, up ahead was a light._

_He came to a set of doors; the light was coming from under it. Curious he pushed them open, warmth spreading over him. He blinked his eyes in the bright light; after all, being kept in the dark mansion was how he had always lived. He didn't know what he should do, before him lay a beautiful garden with water features and roses while behind him, lay darkness. He looked back and forth, before placing one foot into the light. He smiled and half stepped out before something grabbed at his left side._

_'Heheh where do you think you're going? You belong in here with me.' He turned, looking at the person who spoke. They wore a large grin and looked exactly like him. But his eyes widened at the color of the strangers eyes. They were….._

Tana bolted upright, fear in his eye. He jumped when he felt someone touch his arm and looked down, 'hmmn? What's wrong Love?' Lavi asked, yawning. He looked up, seeing the fear in Tana's eye and the fact that there was red on his bandages, 'Tana are you ok?' he asked, sitting up to have a look. As he sat up Tana jerked back, ears back, eye screwed in pain as he held his head, 'hey hey easy Love, it's alright,' Lavi said soothingly, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Patting his hair with one hand whilst the other was gently holding his waist.

After calming Tana down, Lavi changed his bandages only to see that the stigmas were no longer bleeding but pure black. He frowned and said, 'Tana show me you left eye.' Tana looked at him horrified for a moment before reaching up and taking it off. There was the pressure that usually came from Tana when he did but it wasn't as strong as before, as if something was containing it.

As Tana opened his eye Lavi gasped. Instead of it being a blank gold, it was now normal; the pentacle seemed to fade into it. Lavi looked at him and said, 'what do you see out of that eye Tana?' Tana blinked looking at him, one of his ears perked, the other at a slight angle as he tilted his head, 'the same thing I normally do…why?'

As he went to move to the mirror Lavi grabbed his arm, 'uhh I wouldn't unless you want to wake the whole house up.' Tana looked back, blinking. Lavi sighed and pulled him into a hug, head dropping down on his shoulder, 'you know I love you no matter what happens right?' Tana nodded, a shiver running up his spine, his ears falling back again, 'of course I do you silly rabbit. What are you trying to get at?'

Lavi slowly led Tana to the mirror and watched as his eyes widened. He lent forward, touching the glass, 'Wh-what on earth?' he touched the stigmas in the mirror and then went to his own forehead. He turned back to Lavi who was watching him and gave a weak smile, 'th-think we should show Koumi?' Lavi nodded and took hold of Tana's hand, almost to the door when he remembered that they would need something on, turned and pulled out some shorts, a shirt and a hat for Tana, the shirt going past his thighs and hands considering it was Lavi's and pulled on a top and some shorts himself.

Leading the way to Koumi's room Lavi noticed Tana had a slightly worried look on his face, 'don't worry Love, I'm sure it's nothing that will affect the mission.' Tana gave a small smile but still looked worried. Lavi knocked on Koumi's door and opened it when he received no answer. Sat asleep on the bed surrounded by papers was the branch head.

Lavi looked at Tana and walked over to Koumi, bending down to whisper, 'Koumi, Lenalee's getting married.' Koumi instantly sat up, a large drill appearing from nowhere. He looked around for a moment then spotted the two boys at the door. He put the drill down and said, 'what's the matter boys? Not a problem with your room arrangement I hope,' he gave a small smile that vanished as he saw the look on their faces.

'What is it?' he asked, gesturing for them to sit down. Lavi looked at Tana and said, 'we may have a slight problem concerning Noah.' Koumi looked at him, an eyebrow raised but Lavi turned to Tana and said, 'show him Love,' gently. Slowly he nodded, looking at Koumi before pulling off his hat. Koumi's eyes widened slightly before he lent forward and said, 'interesting, it could easily be that your innocence is trying to stop the Noah genes completely taking your body over. In fact you would be a great help to us in the upcoming battle.'

Tana sighed, drawing his legs to his chest, his tail wrapping round them, and Koumi coughed, 'not that I would send you if you are unwilling Tana, you know this.' He smiled softly and said, 'alright' Tana looked at him, slight doubt but it soon went when he realised it was true. Smiling sadly he nodded, 'alright then boys, let's go back to bed, keep them covered Tana.' Nodding Tana and Lavi stood up, said goodnight and went back to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: *looks round for lawyers* i own this story, all the harry potter books and a load of -man stuff... andallentykiandlavitoo*runs off***

**Allen, Lavi and Tyki: She doesn't own us. just has a very...odd...obsession over us**

* * *

**Last time:**

**_Tana sighed, drawing his legs to his chest, his tail wrapping round them, and Koumi coughed, 'not that I would send you if you are unwilling Tana, you know this.' He smiled softly and said, 'alright' Tana looked at him, slight doubt but it soon went when he realised it was true. Smiling sadly he nodded, 'alright then boys, let's go back to bed, keep them covered Tana.' Nodding Tana and Lavi stood up, said goodnight and went back to their room._**

* * *

The next morning Allen knocked on their door, entering when he got the all clear. He took the scene in a second, his brother red eyed, ears back slightly and asleep on Lavi's chest with Lavi stroking his hair, both in tops and shorts. Immediately he was worried, 'What's happened?' Lavi shook his head smiling, 'nah it was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.' Allen nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his brother's hair to.

After they managed to get Tana up they went down to breakfast. Mrs Weasley smiled at them as they entered, 'all right my dears?' they nodded, sitting themselves down. Allen managed to get his brother to laugh as he ate through the mountain that Mrs Weasley had given him, soon asking for more. Tana picked at his food whilst watching Lavi devour his own small mountain.

After breakfast had finished, the six exorcists met Koumi and a strict looking woman in the hall. She studied each of them before smiling, 'good morning, I am Minerva McGonagall, please call me Professor McGonagall. I will be teaching you transfiguration at Hogwarts. Now shall we depart?' they nodded, following the professor out of the house. They watched in fascination as McGonagall stuck out her right hand and a bright purple bus appeared.

The journey to Diagon Alley was less then pleasant, most of them falling out of their chairs often. Thanking the driver they got off outside a small, run-down pub called the Leaky Caldron. Following the professor inside, they looked round. Allen instantly spotted the long red hair of someone he knew and groaned. Tana followed his gaze and narrowed his eye muttering.

As if hearing the two boy's the red head turned and smirked, 'hello Baka apprentice's you took your sweet time getting here,' Cross smirked, enjoying the look of fear in ones boy eyes to the one of complete disrespect and loathing from the other. He'd have to fix that. The professor nodded to the barman before leading them out to the back. Tapping a pattern on the wall, the exorcists jumped as it opened into a stone arch.

Their first stop was Ollivanders to get their wands. The exorcists gasped at the amount of shelves and boxes. Professor McGonagall walked to the counter and rang the bell on the desk. Almost immediately a small, hunched old man with large silver eyes came from round the shelving, 'ahh Professor McGonagall, a pleasure to see you again.' The professor smiled, 'and you Ollivander. I have some people who are transferring into the school and they would like to have some wands.' Ollivander turned to the teens and nodded, 'yes I can see they will be relatively tricky, you there, you can go first,' he pointed to Allen who squeaked.

After several hours of shifting through wands they came out with:

Allen- fourteen inch, white ash wood with a phoenix feather core

Tana- fifteen inches, Japanese maple wood with a threstal tail hair

Lenalee- maple wood, thirteen inches with a hippogriff feather

Lavi- fifteen inches, oak wood with a sphinx hair

Kanda- fourteen inches, bonsai wood with dragon talon

Cross- seventeen inches, Manzanita wood with dragon heartstring

And Koumi- evergreen wood, sixteen inches with a centaur hair.

Krory and Miranda both had thirteen inches, ash wood, Krory-Unicorn horn and Miranda- unicorn tail hair. They paid for their purchases, thanking Ollivander before they left to gather the rest of their items.

Their next stop was Madam Malkiss Robes for all occasions. Tana went last so he could laugh at the others first. He was stood on a stool, wearing slightly oversized robes that fell off his hands, next to a platinum blond boy who had come in just before Tana went in. This boy was tall, like Harry. He looked over, 'hello, are you just starting Hogwarts?' he smiled, but it wasn't one that reached his eyes, 'I hope you get into Slytherin. It's the best house by far'

Tana looked at him confused as the boy continued, 'you're a first year correct.' Tana's eye lit up with amusement, 'nope not a first year. I'll be in fifth year. I'm a transfer.' He chuckled at the Slytherin boy's expression of confusion before his schooled features came back, 'well then, I am Draco Malfoy. I hope you and I will be in the same house at Hogwarts.' Tana smirked, looking Malfoy up and down with a hand on his chin, 'you know you're kinda cute.' He tried not to laugh as Malfoy blanched.

'E-excuse me?' he managed to say but that was enough to set Tana off in a fit of giggles, 'heheh sorry it was too hard a temptation to miss not screwing with you. Beside I'm not single.' Tana managed to subdue his laughing fit to a huge grin just as Lavi poked his head round the screen, 'oi Neko-chan we're going to get the books. We'll be back for you in a while.' Tana grinned, 'hai hai, get mine as well will you Usagi-kun' Lavi chuckled, nodded and left.

Tana turned the grin widening as he saw the look of horror on Malfoy's face. He chuckled as he got down off the stool, robes paid for already, 'what's with that face? Don't tell me you've never interacted with someone enough to call them a nickname, albeit one that was meant to be an insult.' He smiled fondly at the memory of Kanda chasing them with Mugan around the halls of the Order, yelling those precise names out which they then took up as their own personal nicknames.

Laughing he waved, 'I'll see you at school Malfoy-kun,' as he turned and left the shop, bags in tow. He walked to the bookstore where he found the redhead, latching onto him grinning, 'hey Neko-chan. What's up?' Tana chuckled to himself as he whispered to Lavi about what occurred with Malfoy. They managed to get all of their things, soon going back to the Order headquarters.

'Man am I tired!' Tana yawned once back in the Order headquarters. Lavi chuckled, 'I bet. You musta scared the crap outta that kid in the robe shop.' Tana looked at Lavi's serious face and burst out laughing, Lavi soon joining him as Harry, Ron and Hermione poked their heads round the corner. Hermione frowned, 'what are you two laughing about? What happened?' Tana grinned as Lavi kept chuckling, 'oh some kid named Draco Malfoy started talking to me when I had my robes fitted. I didn't like him very much because he called me short so I told him I thought he looked quite fit. Let's say I liked the result' Harry and Ron had started to stifle giggles as Hermione scowled.

'You know, now he's going to be spreading rumours about you being 'queer'.' Tana frowned for a second before saying, 'honestly I don't care. He can spread the truth if he likes.' Harry and Ron stopped laughing to join Hermione in staring at Tana who just grinned back at them, 'honestly, if you can stay straight after being with Cross for even half a year then you're a miracle. I'm not even sure if Allen's figured out if he's gay yet.'

Tana looked thoughtful before Lavi nudged him and whispered in his ear. He chuckled nodding, 'I think your right Lavi, they may fight but it does seem that way doesn't it' they left the golden trio standing in the hallway looking confused as they chuckled to themselves, whispering in a language that only the two of them seemed to know. Shaking their heads the trio went back into the room they were working in.

Tana and Lavi put their bags in their room, Tana sighing as he sat on the bed, looking out of the window. He absently scratched at his bandaged head, only stopping when Lavi grabbed his wrist, 'stop that. Even though they won't bleed anymore you may unravel the bandages. You know what Yuu would do if he found out.' Tana gulped, looking away as his other hand touched his patch.

Lavi sighed, releasing Tana's wrist and sitting next to him on the bed, taking Tana's hat off and brushing strands of his hair out of the way before settling a kiss on his forehead, 'come on love, you know we will protect you no matter what, and the wards around Hogwarts will stop anyone like the Earl or the full Noah from getting in. how about you just get some sleep. I'll bring you up some food later alright?' Tana nodded, allowing Lavi to change his clothes and settle the covers round him before giving him another kiss and leaving.

Tana slowly closed his eyes, reluctant to go into the dream world that seemed to plague him nowadays.

---0---

_He was back in the dark mansion, sitting on his heels as he drew a complex looking design on a bit of paper. He didn't know what they were for but he had always done them. He looked across to where his other self sat at the piano, playing a melody he had heard before but couldn't place._

_His other self paused in his playing as if sensing Tana looking at him. He turned and smiled, before standing up and walking over to him. He crouched down and turned the paper round, as if he could understand the patterns that adorned the paper. He gave a satisfied nod with a little hum, 'brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Seems that the only thing left is to be able to touch the piano.'_

_Tana looked at him questionably, his voice coming out in no more than a whisper, 'Allen's piano?' his other self laughed and shook his head, 'no it's not Allen's piano, rightfully it's yours, you made up the score and you are the one meant for the piano. It was meant to be the thirteenths right, the one who holds all the memories, you. Not the fourteenths. There was never meant to be a fourteenth.' _

_Tana stared at the paper he had written on, the patterns still not making any sense to him. He looked back up, a question in his eyes. But his other self answered before him, 'the only way we can get our right back is to-'_

Tana woke up with a cold sweat on his forehead, soaking through the bandages. Lavi hadn't come back as far as he could see. He drew in a choking breath, pushing himself slowly up and his hand grasped the collar round his neck. Even though it was inactive, there was no way he himself could take it off; it had to be done by the one whose blood had controlled it. Tyki's, and the only way that could happen would be if he went back to the Noah's and served the Earl. A tear ran down his cheek as he tried to push the thought and dream away.

He lay back down on the pillows, a sigh escaping his lips as he subconsciously shifted onto his stomach, his tail swishing restlessly. Three years of being whipped on his back had burnt the habit of discomfort into him. He must have drifted into a light, restless sleep because the next time he awoke was to Lavi's touch, his worried voice soothing. Tana bolted up, flinging his arms round Lavi's neck, tears freely rolling down his cheek.

'Easy, easy love. It's alright,' Lavi was saying, a hands making smooth circling motions on his back and head. Tana calmed to just hiccupping but he wouldn't be pushed back. It was only when Lavi shifted to get him into a better place did he look up, eye red rimmed, 'want to tell me about it love?' Lavi asked, pulling Tana onto his lap. Tana shook his head, clenching one hand into Lavi's shirt. They sat there, in the comfort of each other's presence as they slowly dropped off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: *is in corner reading latest DGM chappie***

**Lavi & Tyki: *sweatdrop***

**Allen: yeah...Tana-kun doesn't own -man or harry potter**

* * *

**last time:**

**_'Easy, easy love. It's alright,' Lavi was saying, a hands making smooth circling motions on his back and head. Tana calmed to just hiccupping but he wouldn't be pushed back. It was only when Lavi shifted to get him into a better place did he look up, eye red rimmed, 'want to tell me about it love?' Lavi asked, pulling Tana onto his lap. Tana shook his head, clenching one hand into Lavi's shirt. They sat there, in the comfort of each other's presence as they slowly dropped off to sleep._**

* * *

The day had come for them finally to go to Hogwarts, Harry's hearing had gone in his favour and Ron and Hermione were chosen as prefects. Harry, Tana and Allen walked through the barrier to the train and Harry said, 'I would have thought that you'd be more shocked at that then the twins' apparating in and out of rooms.' Tana chuckled, 'when you've seen some of the things we have you find you what to be scared of and what not to be scared of. Walking through things is one of them.' Allen nodded in agreement as they found a compartment.

Cross, Koumi, Krory and Miranda had vanished the night before; Lavi had gone with the twins after being reassured that Tana was fine by both brothers, Kanda had vanished and Lenalee was talking to Ginny, going off with her. Harry looked at Tana more closely, he had dark bags under his eyes and his expressions seemed more and more covering a worried expression. Harry shook his head looking at Allen who sighed and closed his eyes.

Tana nabbed the window seat, leaning his head against the window as he looked at all the parents waving their kids off. Allen and Harry were chatting to each other so they didn't notice when Tana narrowed his eye slightly and frowned.

They were soon moving off and Tana fell asleep by the window. He hadn't woken up until someone chucked a chocolate frog at his head for snoring. He sat up sleepily, rubbing his head and glaring at the article of food that had decided to disturb his peace. He looked up at a stifled laugh and chucked the frog right back at Ron as Harry started laughing, 'sorry Tana, but you started snoring and talking about food. We thought you might like some.'

Tana's mouth dropped open as he tried to speak, 'm-me? Talking about food as I sleep?! Impossible. That's Allen's job!' Allen chuckled, 'it's true Tana, I think you're spending too much time with me and Lavi.' Tana face palmed and muttered to himself. Tana watched the others in amusement for a while until the door opened. He looked up and his face cracked into an evil grin. Allen saw this and paled.

'What?' Harry snarled before the platinum blond had a chance to speak. Malfoy smirked, 'manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention. You see, I, unlike you, have been made into a prefect which means, I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments.' Tana snorted, finally catching Malfoy's attention. He smirked once again looking him up and down as Malfoy paled a little, 'that includes those queers there.' Allen squeaked as Tana stood up, 'listen Malfoy, let's have a little talk shall we. Outside.'

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the other two looked at him as Allen said, 'Tana don't do anything stupid.' Tana smiled at them before pushing Malfoy out the door and following. Harry Ron and Neville all crowded to look down the hallway. They saw Tana with Malfoy against the wall, a calm look on his face as he lent closer, having to look up slightly. They could see the worried expression on Malfoy's face before he left and Tana returned a satisfied smile on his face.

He hummed as he opened the door and looked at the faces of the others. He chuckled as he said, 'well, that was fun. Hope Lavi doesn't get jealous.' The others stared at him as Allen scowled, 'what did you do Tana?' Tana smiled and tapped his nose as he picked up Crookshanks and sat back in his seat, putting the hissing cat back down in his lap to purr contentedly.

The rest of the train ride was less eventful, Tana falling back to sleep, whilst the others chatted about their holidays. They finally arrived at the school and the exorcists followed their friends to the carriages. Allen and Lenalee stopped, looking at what was pulling the carriage; some dragonish looking horse was standing between the shafts of the carriage. Tana walked thoughtfully up to them, eye glinting in fascination, ears perked under his hat, 'this is interesting,' he said, with a chuckle as he looked at the others, 'what do you guys think?' he reached out to pat it but it snapped at him, grabbing his arm in a vice-like grip.

Tana blinked once and looked at the jaw around his arm. The sharp teeth were sunk into his skin, causing the blood to start dripping down his arm. Allen gulped and darted forward, 'how do you always manage to have the most randomness stuff happen to you?' Tana just blinked, looking at the bite marks on his arm. Harry walked over and looked, 'doesn't that hurt Tana?' Tana blinked again and looked at him, 'luckily…no. if it did I would probably be screaming my head off about now.' He looked at Hermione with a sheepish grin as she turned up, 'Malfoy was being absolutely fo- Tana what happened to your arm?'

Tana rubbed the back of his head with his uninjured hand, 'oh um…whatever the creature that pulls the carriage…yeah it kinda bit me.' Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion as she pulled out her wand. Muttering a spell, bandages wrapped round his arm, she said, 'you realise there isn't anything pulling the carriages.' The exorcists blinked at her and Harry said, 'but Hermione-' she shook her head and stepped into the carriage, 'coming?' sighing the four of them followed Ron into the carriage.

Tana stuck his head out of the carriage window as they moved, watching the creatures with interest, before Allen sighed and pulled him back inside, 'Tana your doing it again.' Tana looked at him and grinned, 'I can't help it. Curiosity is in my nature.' Allen sighed as Tana stuck his head out the window again. He raised an eyebrow as he gasped and pulled his head back in, 'the castle looks even better at night.'

Harry chuckled; glad he was almost where he was meant to be. Home. They stepped off the carriage; Tana once again looked at the horse-like creature. Lenalee sighed and grabbed him away just in time as the creature lunged for him again, 'you're going to be in trouble one of these days. You remember the saying I told you.' Tana smiled innocently and averted his eyes.

Lenalee frowned and started lecturing him, slipping into her native tongue at which Tana frowned and answered her back in Chinese, 'Lenalee that's not fair, stop telling me off in another language. Allen can't help me.' She snorted, 'exactly why.' They stopped at a cough and looked up at professor McGonagall. They flushed and bowed, 'gomenasai' they both said as the professor raised an eyebrow, 'now that you are all hear and listening,' she shot a look at Tana and Lenalee who looked in opposite directions, 'you will be sorted into the four houses after the first years. You will be taking the 5th and 7th year lessons.'

They nodded and followed McGonagall into the hall with the first years. Tana slid back into his place next to Lavi who raised an eyebrow at the bite marks in his sleeve. But Tana just sighed and shook his hand, an annoyed expression on his face. He turned at Allen's sound and saw him staring at the table. Curious he scanned it as well, almost blanching when he saw Cross at the table. Cross smirked and took a sip out of his goblet.

The exorcists all turned at the hat that was placed on the stool. It had opened at the base and was singing. They were too preoccupied at the hat actually singing to worry about the song itself and when it finished McGonagall opened a list, 'Abercrombie, Euan.' A small, terrified looking boy went up and placed the hat on his head, his prominent ears the only thing stopping it falling to his shoulders. It was silent for a moment before it shouted, '_Gryffindor!'_ The boy took the hat off and walked over to the table.

This continued until 'Zeal, Wiccum' was sorted into Slytherin. At this point it was only the small group of exorcists that were left and Dumbledore stood up smiling, 'to our new comers, welcome. And to our old hands welcome back. As you can see we have some guests. They come from a school that accommodates not to magic, no, but to a lost art. I will delve further into this but for now, let them be sorted. I want you to welcome whoever you get into your house with welcome.' He sat back down and McGonagall brought out another scroll, 'Bookman, Lavi' Lavi swallowed as he walked up to the hat. He sat on the stool with it on and waited. Only a few moments went by before the hat yelled, '_Gryffindor!'_

Lavi sighed, a grin on his face as he went to the table and sat between the Weasley twins who thumped him on the back with grins of their own, 'Kanda, Yuu' scowling Kanda made his way to the hat. Before it even went to his head it shouted, '_Ravenclaw_' Allen and Tana sniggered as Kanda glared at them and went to sit down, 'Lee, Lenalee.' Smiling she went up. The hat was silent for a while before, '_Gryffindor!'_ she sat beside Ginny as Allen was called. He gulped and sat down,_ 'ah a curse. Interesting. There's no denying that courage either. But you have a kind heart. This is difficult. Ah I know! Gryffindor!'_ Allen sighed as the name of the house was yelled out. He gave a small wave to Tana as he went to sit down.

'Walker, Tana' taking a deep breath Tana sat down, the hat on his head, _'hmmn another cursed one eh. But what's this. You've had a different past from your brother and you're not quite human either. Oh and what's this, a split personality too. You have an evil in your heart. You may not want to think about it but I think the best place for you to realise your potential will be in Slytherin!'_ Tana frowned as the hat was taken off. Standing up he gave a small wave to his friends before sitting at the Slytherin table. They smirked at the Gryffindors, especially the trio.

Tana sighed, letting his eyes get a colder glint to them. Little did he realise he sat next to Malfoy, 'I can't believe that you got into Slytherin.' Tana looked at him and smirked, 'ahh does that mean you missed me?' Malfoy snorted as the food appeared. Tana raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Gryffindor table before letting out a snort of his own and going into giggles. Malfoy stared at him as if he was crazy until Tana said, 'the red head with the patch and my brother. I think they're having an eating contest.' Malfoy looked and sure enough both had a small mountain of food in front of them.

Malfoy smirked until Tana said, 'ahh poor Usagi will never be able to beat Allen in an eating contest. Not even I can.' Still chuckling he added a small amount of food onto his plate and started eating. Malfoy smirked again, 'well I guess you have more manners then most of the Gryffindors put together. Maybe the hat was right in putting you here.' Tana raised an eyebrow and said, 'actually Allen and I were separated for three years after we were twelve. We had different things 'taught' to us. Table manners are something Allen never had to worry about. Before that we worked at a circus.'

He chuckled at Malfoy's face, 'what's wrong? Not afraid of clown's are you?' he laughed again at Malfoy's red face, 'calm down. Remember I told you Allen and I were separated. I was with aristocrats for those three years. I know my stuff.' He ate patiently, his slivery-blue eye filled with amusement at Malfoy's face. Finishing his food he placed his knife and fork down, wiped his mouth and looked back over at the Gryffindor table where Lenalee was in discussion with Ginny, Ron was now in battle with Allen for food and Lavi was talking to the twins, having given up with his fight.

He risked a glance to the Ravenclaw table and snorted with laughter which caused Malfoy to look at him again. He just grinned and pointed. Kanda was sat surrounded by girls who were all trying to talk to him, either ignoring or totally oblivious to the murderous aura that surrounded the Japanese boy. Soon the last of the dessert melted away, leaving the plates clean and bellies full, Dumbledore stood again, 'well, now we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. First years ought to know that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students should know that by know too.'

He continued on for a while and Tana had started to doze when he said, 'we have three new changes to staffing this year. Professor Grubbly-Plank will once again take over care of magical creatures, Professor Cross will be teaching a new defence class for 5th years and up in addition to Professor Umbridge who is taking over the role of DADA.' A round of polite clapping assured while the two white haired twins reacted differently to Cross.

Allen had his hand over his mouth and looked a little green, causing most people to scoot away from him whilst only Malfoy heard Tana, 'goddamnit, whatever that lesson is I'm not taking it.' Malfoy raised an eyebrow and said, 'why?' Tana let his head fall with a quiet thump and he looked at Malfoy, 'you're kidding right. Just look at that stuck-up, self-ignorant womanizer and tell me you're kidding.' Malfoy looked at the smirking Professor, who was watching with little interest as he drank another goblet, 'sorry. Don't see it.' Tana grunted and turned to look, 'great. That's his 15th drink. I hope that's not alcohol they have…that or he probably snuck it in. god please don't let him ask for us to stay behind I'll never escape' Malfoy shook his head, watching the white-haired boy next to him mutter to himself, a small smile on his face.

He tapped Tana on the shoulder when the others started to stand up, 'hey passwords gingitsune (1). Whatever that means.' Tana laughed coldly, 'it means silver fox…that 'minds me of Tyki…damn kitsune…' Malfoy shrugged, 'whatever. See you in the common room.' He stood up and left leaving Tana alone. He sighed and sat up, Harry had remained, Ron and Hermione having to do their prefect duties, and the other exorcists were there to. Tana stood up, walking over to the Gryffindor table with a grin. He sat next to Lavi and poked his face. He had fallen asleep on the table and was drooling.

Suddenly he grabbed Tana round the waist and dragged him onto his lap, resting his head against his back, 'eww Lavi you're gonna drool on me,' he giggled wriggling in his grasp until the red head grunted and blew on the back of his neck, 'now I'm not. Damn couldn't have let me sleep could you.' Tana grinned and shook his head, sitting next to his lover on the bench, 'come on, behave Usagi-kun.' Lavi grinned and draped his arms round Tana's waist and plonked his head on his shoulder, watching as Dumbledore walked up to them.

'I hope you're comfortable in your houses. Mr Potter, I'm sure you'll take care of the three in your house.' Harry nodded smiling, 'good lad. Now if you could wait outside then you can show them to the dorm when we are done.' Harry nodded, but his face fell into a semi-unreadable expression. Dumbledore waited for the door to close and said, 'I fear Harry to be in more danger. And you yourselves. You need to be careful around Professor Umbridge. I will grant you all night passes and admittance into the restricted section in the library. I hope you all have a good night.' Dumbledore smiled and left. The exorcists stood up and stretched, or just leant heavily onto their lover in Lavi's case.

Koumi gave them a quick brief but said that tonight was their night to rest if they wanted. Kanda decided to patrol the area to 'stay away from the annoying girls' as he said. Lavi and Tana looked at each other then away, both trying not to laugh. They all said goodnight to Koumi and left. Lavi grinned and said, 'can you wait a minute Harry, I'm going to walk Tana down to the bottom of the dungeon stairs.' Harry smiled and nodded.

Tana and Lavi went down the stairs, grinning and chatting like the friends they were. Reaching the bottom Tana giggled, 'this feels like a first date Lavi. I think we went past that point a while back.' he turned and looked at his lover with amusement in his eye. He didn't move as Lavi took his chin in his hand and lifted it, 'I guess I have to make this last me a while hmmn? Maybe on the weekend we could do more.' He leaned in, giving Tana a chaste kiss, pulling away before Tana could try and deepen it.

Tana harrumphed as Lavi pulled away, a scowl on his face, 'maybe. Or maybe I should restrict you for two whole weeks.' He grinned triumphantly at the shocked look on Lavi's face, 'you wouldn't.' Tana smiled sweetly, 'I will if you don't give me what I want.' Lavi chuckled, leaning down and giving Tana a full kiss, licking at his bottom lip which caused the mouth to open obligingly, and slid his tongue into Tana's mouth, taking in the sweet metallic taste his younger lover seemed to have. When they finally broke for air Tana smiled. Standing on tiptoe he kissed Lavi's lips again and slid his hands down to his chest, 'keep safe. And make sure you get me in to help with those pranks I know you and the twins are planning.'

Lavi smiled innocently, resting his hands on Tana's hips, 'what pranks?' he chuckled and kissed Tana's forehead, 'you know I will. And take care of yourself to alright.' Tana nodded and stepped out of the embrace, 'I'll see you tomorrow Usagi,' he said in amusement, it lighting up his eye to show it almost silver in the darkness, 'it's not like it's a mission that we may not return from. I'll see you at breakfast.'

Lavi nodded and watched Tana turn the corner before grinning and heading back up the steps. He found the others and grinned sheepishly, 'sorry. Took longer than I thought.' Allen chuckled but said nothing as Lavi narrowed his eye and stared. Harry shrugged and motioned for them to follow. Leading them to the Gryffindor common room.

Tana sighed as he reached the right wall. He said the password and the wall slid back to reveal a green and silver common room. People looked at him as he entered and he blinked. He grinned and started chuckling, 'wow, if that's how you're meant to greet fellow housemates and guests I'd hate to be an enemy…though at least I'd know you were out to get me.'

The heads turned back to what they were doing and soon a pleasant buzz of talk filled the common room. Tana grinned and went to find Malfoy. The blonde was with a little group of people by the fire. There were four boys and a pug faced girl. Tana grinned as he lent on the back of Malfoy's chair and blew in his ear. He chuckled as the blond spun round in shock, 'what the hell?' Tana raised an eyebrow, 'what? Didn't forget about lil' ol' me did ya? I know I'm small but still.' Tana groaned in mock sadness and grinned at the two boys who had cracked up laughing.

Malfoy sighed, 'you are an idiot you know that.' Tana just grinned and sat himself on the arm of Malfoy's chair, 'so I've been told' Malfoy glared at the two boys laughing and said, 'those two idiots are Zabini and Nott, those two,' he pointed to the two who were still trying to figure out what was funny, 'are Crabbe and Goyle. And this is Pansy Parkinson.' Tana grinned and stood up. Schooling his face to that of aristocrat's he bowed deeply and said, 'charmed, I'm sure,' and took Pansy's hand, kissing it. She blushed and giggled as Zabini and Nott burst into laughter again.

Tana's natural grin settled back on his face as he stood up. He looked at Malfoy who was smirking, 'aww, how hard do I have to try to make you laugh?' Tana sighed, frowning, before breaking out into an evil smile, 'right that will be my task for this term.' Zabini chuckled and tugged at Tana's sleeve, 'ara? What is it Zabini?' Zabini grinned and said, 'the only times he laughs are when he's tormenting Gryffindors.' Tana frowned, 'yeah…well not by the end of this term.' He grinned as he sat back down, this time on the floor. He hummed happily as he pulled out Timmi. The little golem flapped and he let it go, watching it fly around the room.

Zabini looked at it then to Tana as he said, 'hey why do you have a snitch?' Tana chuckled, 'I remember Harry asking this to,' he muttered to himself before giving a whistle. Timmi came back to him as he said, 'he's not a snitch. He's something called a golem. I made him, programming and all.' He fished around in his pocket as the ball flapped round his head expectantly, 'alright Timmi, I know you've been good.' He pulled something silver out, studying it before smiling and flicking it in the air. The little golden ball swooped on it, having to take a few seconds longer to eat it as it was bigger than he normally gets.

Tana chuckled as it landed on his fingers to eat its scrap of metal, 'I think my programming went wrong somewhere, they aren't supposed to need anything to eat to keep running but if Timmi gets metal then he functions better. And he behaves.' Tana watched Zabini sit next to him in wonder, 'wow…it really looks like a snitch… except its fluffy.' Tana looked at him, 'he. Timmi is a he. And be careful, he'll bite if he doesn't get respect.' Zabini raised an eyebrow and Tana grinned, starting to poke it, 'watch. I may be the one he listens to but…I think he's spent too much time round Tim though.'

Zabini watched as the fluff ball started to expand, its little tail flipping back and forth. Tana was talking to Pansy and not paying attention even as he poked it. Zabini yelped and fell backwards as the ball off fluff latched itself onto Tana's wrist. It had sharp teeth that were stuck in. Tana turned to look at Zabini then to his wrist and laughed, 'see, I told you. He bites even me. So don't annoy him.' The six of them stared at Tana as he tickled Timmi, getting him off, and then studied his wrist, humming. Pansy was the first to speak.

'D-Doesn't that hurt?' Tana looked at her and grinned, 'you, probably, me no.' he looked at his wrist still humming and smiling as he said, 'actually, this is the worst he's done before. Normally he bites people on the nose, ear or finger. Normally where metal is.' He frowned as the blood didn't stop, 'damn it, Timmi you got something important. Where's the bathroom?' Malfoy pointed it out to him and he stuck his wrist in his mouth as he walked quickly in that direction.

They looked in that direction for a while before Zabini said, 'uh should we go check on him…I mean we don't really want him to die on us the first night do we?' they frowned and Zabini stood up walking to the bathroom. They were gone a while but when they came back Tana grinned sheepishly, 'sorry, doesn't normally happen. But I got this condition that uh…well it sorta heals me real fast and it didn't kick in till the blood stopped. Don't worry about it though.' He sat back down, the gold fluff ball settling on his head as he grabbed a book.

They stayed until the common room emptied and Tana was asleep on his book. Grunting Zabini nudged him with a foot, 'oi sleeping beauty, you wanna go to bed there's comfier places then the floor.' Tana snorted as he looked up, rubbing his eye, 'yeah I've also slept on worse.' He stood up and stretched, bones cracking in his back, 'then again a bed sounds better right now.' Zabini chuckled as Tana followed them to the dorms. He walked over to his bed. He instantly collapsed on it, and stretched like a cat. He rolled over and kicked his boots off. He mumbled incoherent nonsense to himself as he sat up and pulled off his robe, revealing his exorcist uniform underneath.

'What's that mean?' Tana blinked at the question as he shrugged out of his top layer, still managing to keep his hat on. He looked at the rose Cross and shrugged, 'I dunno…but it's our school's symbol. We all wear them.' Malfoy frowned as he walked over to look at it, 'I've seen this in a book somewhere…meh I'll think of it in the morning. Let's just go to sleep now.' Tana agreed to that by yawning loudly and collapsing back on the bed with a grin. With a final effort Tana threw his jacket on top of his trunk and climbed into bed. He ignored the others questions and was soon asleep.

* * *

**(1) i looked it up it does mean it**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

FF author and Tana's creator: ME!

DGM characters: Hoshino Katsura

HP characters: J. K. Rowling

Disclaimer: _I do not own DGM or HP. Only Tana, who likes to mess about. There are some direct quotes from the books but they belong to J. K. Rowling _

_Previously  
_

**'What's that mean?' Tana blinked at the question as he shrugged out of his top layer, still managing to keep his hat on. He looked at the rose Cross and shrugged, 'I dunno…but it's our school's symbol. We all wear them.' Malfoy frowned as he walked over to look at it, 'I've seen this in a book somewhere…meh I'll think of it in the morning. Let's just go to sleep now.' Tana agreed to that by yawning loudly and collapsing back on the bed with a grin. With a final effort Tana threw his jacket on top of his trunk and climbed into bed. He ignored the others questions and was soon asleep.**

-0-

Ch8

The next morning came all too soon for Tana. He was woken by Zabini hitting him on the head with a pillow. He growled but sat up. He looked at the others who were getting ready and grabbed his clothes, walking to the bathroom. Splashing the cool water on his face he looked up and grinned. He thought of the perfect way for getting Zabini back for his wake up call. He walked out of the bathroom a cheerful smile on his face as he went and grabbed his robes. He went to the common room where Malfoy was waiting, 'morning Malfoy.' Malfoy looked up from the book he was reading and smirked, 'bout time you came out of the bathroom, one would think you were a girl.' Tana chuckled and sat next to Malfoy, 'just because I take pride in my appearance doesn't mean I'm a girl.'

Malfoy shook his head still smirking, 'come one, the others already left.' Tana groaned, 'ehh I just got comfy!' Malfoy shook his head again, 'come on or I'm leaving without you.' Sighing Tana got up. He grinned as he followed Malfoy to the great hall. He scanned the Gryffindor table, finding his three friends. He grinned and said, 'hey Malfoy I won't be long, just gotta do something.' Shrugging Malfoy turned to the Slytherin table as Tana walked down the Gryffindor. He stopped behind Lavi, hand on chin before he grinned and lent forward. As gently as he could he blew in his ear, causing him to choke on his drink when he jumped.

Turning round he looked up to Tana's grinning face. He grinned back and said, 'and what are you doing at this table Neko-chan?' Tana chuckled, 'oh just coming to check on you Usagi. Can't help it if I missed my friends can I.' Lavi smiled, 'yeah, just be careful, you are in the rival house to Gryffindor after all.' Tana chuckled, 'maybe I can do some good.' Lavi laughed at that, causing the boy who was opposite him to look up. He had short brown hair and freckles on his nose. He spotted the robes lined with green and scowled, 'hey, what's a Slytherin doing at the Gryffindor table?'

Lavi turned to look at the boy as Tana chuckled, 'I can visit my friends can I not?' the boy flushed as Tana patted Lavi's shoulders and whispered in Lavi's ear before walking slightly further down to crouch between Allen and Lenalee for a chat. Lavi looked at the boy and an evil smile slowly appeared, 'you know Seamus, that's my best friend and prank partner. I would be careful if I were you.' The Weasley twins who were sat next to Lavi turned and grinned, 'my my, I think Lavi has an idea.'

Tana finished up talking to Allen and Lenalee and made his way back to the Slytherin table. As soon as he sat down Zabini said, 'why did you go and talk to those losers in Gryffindor table?' Tana turned to him with a scowl, 'hmmn let's see. Maybe cause my brother and my friends are in that house. Zabini I reckon if you gave them a chance you would actually get along with them.' Zabini scoffed and turned back to his food, leaving Tana to his own.

Snape moved along the table, handing out timetables. He stopped slightly as he gave Tana his, 'I hope you keep out of trouble now you're in my house boy. And you should know that hat's are prohibited' Tana flinched his eyes going cold as he looked up at Snape, taking his timetable, 'of course sir, however I have special permission from Professor Dumbledore because of a condition I have.' Snape sniffed approvingly as he moved off. Tana looked at his timetable.

_History of Magic-Professor Binns_

_Double Potions-Professor Snape_

_Defence Practice-Professor Cross_

_Double Defence Against the Dark Arts-Professor Umbridge_

_Ancient Ruins- Professor Vector._

Tana groaned. At least it was only one lesson with Cross today. Malfoy looked at his list and said, 'well looks like you'll be joining me today. Come on. Let's go. You can have a nap in Binns' lecture.' He stood and Tana followed still reading his timetable.

Tana yawned after Binns' lesson. Malfoy was right. He could sleep through it yet he had managed to take everything in. Lavi must be rubbing off on him, damn bookman. Following Malfoy they went down to the dungeons. Tana perked slightly when he saw his brother, Lenalee and the golden trio and sidled up to them. He slung an arm round Allen's neck and yawned, 'I missed you in that last lecture big bro. where were you?' Allen shrugged and muttered about sleeping. Tana chuckled and agreed. He smiled and waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were looking at him.

Tana cocked an eyebrow and said, 'what?' Hermione blushed and said, 'ah nothing. We just didn't think you wanted anything to do with us after joining with Malfoy.' Tana laughed and grinned, 'as if. You will all see that the other house isn't really as bad as you make out.' Ron and Harry looked sceptical but Hermione smiled, 'I think that's a great idea Tana. Goodness knows this school needs it.' Tana grinned at her as Malfoy said, 'oi Tana come on. I wouldn't hang out with them or your brain might start to malfunction.' The little gang around him laughed and Tana's eyes darkened, 'though of course I may have to hurt them first.'

They were saved any further taunting by Snape, who at that moment opened the door, 'inside.' The class filed in silently and Tana waved to his brother as he sat with Malfoy. Snape smirked as he looked round, 'well now, seems we have some new members joining us, Walker,' Allen jumped slightly and Tana looked up with disinterest, 'tell me where you can find a bezor,' Allen paled but Tana yawned and said, 'in a goats stomach.' Snape nodded smirking, '10 points to Slytherin. Now Mr. Walker in Gryffindor, tell me what potion is golden in color.' Allen blinked and seemed to think, 'oh that's Felix Felicitus.' Snape frowned, 'very…good. Miss Lee, tell me what you would give a werewolf take before the full moon.' Lenalee smiled, 'they would have to take wolfs bane potion sir.'

Snape sniffed, 'very good, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now today we will be mixing the draught of peace. Instructions are on the board and supplies are in the cabinet.' Snape flicked his wand and the instructions appeared and the cupboard door opened. Tana scanned the board and frowned slightly. He'd done something similar when he was with the Earl, used for new Noah when they started their dreams. He collected his ingredients, and swiftly set to work. He never knew that the work he had done in the Earls lab would be useful here.

-0-

'A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion,' Snape called with ten minutes left to go. He walked passed Hermione's cauldron and sniffed, finding nothing wrong with it. He moved and stopped at Tana's, 'well now, looks like someone who has a better potion then Miss. Granger. Twenty points to Slytherin for this perfect potion.' He moved on, stopping at Harry's. As Snape sneered at Harry Tana turned to look at Hermione and shrugged, mouthing an apology.

After potions Tana caught up to Hermione and tapped her shoulder, 'Hermione, you ok?' Hermione blinked and smiled, 'of course, though to be honest I thought your potion was probably going to be more like Allen's but I guess not.' Tana chuckled darkly, 'yeah well to be honest I was making that type of potion when I was fourteen. I just had practice at it. I still bet you're going to beat me on the ones I don't know.' Hermione smiled as they said goodbye and went separate ways.

The Slytherin's sat in their common room, half an hour before their defence class and sneered about Hermione. Tana sat on the floor, playing with Timmi's wings as he listened to Malfoy. He looked up at his name and listened as Zabini asked, 'how the hell did you make a perfect potion?' Tana frowned and said, 'actually I've made that particular potion a lot. Since I was fourteen actually. If I couldn't do it exactly right I was punished.' Zabini looked interested but Tana stood up and stretched, 'come on, we do _not_ want to be late for Cross' lesson.' He gathered his other books and walked out of the common room.

The other Slytherin's arrived before the bell, the door already opened. They went in and saw the Professor was stood leaning against his desk, a cigarette already in hand. Malfoy saw Tana right in the back glaring at the professor who was smirking. When the last person sat down Cross' smirk widened, 'right listen up. I'm going to say this once and only once. I hate you all. This class is for you to learn how to defend yourself and I will not be lenient on people who whine. Isn't that right boy's?' Allen squeaked and Tana slammed his hands on the table, 'screw you.'

Cross smirked again and Tana realised what he said. Blushing he sat back down grumbling. Cross looked around and said, 'this class will help you dodge attacks and fight back if something happens to your wand. Or you can forget the whole wand and just attack.' Suddenly he brought his hand up. In between his second and middle fingers was a silver dagger, the point and inch from his mask. Smirking he looked at Tana who swore, 'damn it thought I would get him this time.'

Hermione turned and stared at Tana but turned back when Cross said, 'nice try brat,' and threw the dagger back at him. The class gasped as Tana caught it and sat back down in his seat scowling, 'I think you and Allen should do a demonstration.' Allen squeaked again and Tana growled, 'now.' Grumbling Tana stood up and moved to the front of the class as Allen did the same. Cross smirked, 'ok boy's no magic, just your fists or feet. When you're ready.' Tana grinned as Allen gulped.

'Moyashi-chan, you can have the first move,' Tana said giving a bow. He sniggered as he heard Allen grumble. He looked up in time to see Allen's foot coming towards him and jumped out of the way, 'Tana you said I could have the first move!' Tana smirked, 'didn't say I was gonna let it hit though. My turn' Allen paled as Tana landed behind him and kicked him hard into the wall. The whole room winced as they saw the cracks. But Allen pushed himself away and frowned, 'damn it Tana that was a real wall. And that hurt.' Tana grinned as his brother charged at him again. This time, Tana flipped onto his hands and spun his legs round, kicking Allen again, this time to the floor and landed so he straddled him, a dagger at his throat.

Allen sighed as Cross nodded, 'okay that's enough. As you can see, my stupid disciple is good but he isn't the best. Tana however is. I don't expect anyone to ever really get up to his level but by the end of the year you will at least be at Allen or Lenalee's level. Any questions?' Hermione raised her hand shakily and he nodded to her, 'but what about the girls?' she looked at Lenalee who grinned and stood up. She walked over to where Tana was helping Allen up. They paused, both paling before she kicked the two of them against the wall, both of them falling, Tana on top of Allen.

'Lenalee that's not fair! You know we can't do anything back to you!' Tana yelped as he untangled himself. Allen nodded in agreement, 'Koumi-san would kill us' Lenalee just smiled sweetly and said, 'even the girls can learn Hermione. And to be honest, both of them are stronger than me. I just have someone who scares the crap out of them enough that I can do anything I want to them.' The boys seemed to exchange nervous glances as Cross stood up, 'alright, class is dismissed for today. You three stay behind,' he pointed to the exorcists. Harry, Ron and Hermione paused at the door but Allen and Lenalee smiled at them reassuringly.

After the door shut Cross smirked, 'so boys I assume by the fact that neither of your golems have been sent to me nor sent a transmission you haven't spotted any Akuma or Noah.' The twins shook their head and Tana ran his hand through his hair, 'ya know, it's not easy. We also have to pretend to be relatively normal students and not exorcists. I read though a couple of books that said exorcism was banned in the wizarding world.'

Cross looked thoughtful at this whilst Allen and Lenalee looked at Tana, 'wow Tana, I didn't know you were reading any books at all.' Tana shrugged and scowled at Allen as he said, 'I guess Lavi's rubbing off on me.' He chuckled as he picked up his school bag, 'I'm going now before my house gets suspicious.' Cross nodded, 'that sounds good for all of you for now. Oh and Tana, practice with those daggers or I'll start giving you private lessons in your free time.' Tana shuddered as he opened the door. He walked out and turned to the right and stopped, arms folded a smirk on his face.

Stood a little way down the hall were the golden trio, seemingly talking innocently. He grinned and walked up to them, 'Hermione, you're smart…well a lot smarter than most people, can you show me to the library?' Hermione smiled and nodded, 'if you want we can go to the great hall quickly for some food then to the library before DADA.' Tana nodded grinning as Allen and Lenalee joined them. Harry turned to them and said, 'so why were you held back?'

Allen smiled, 'oh he just wanted to ask us to do a few things for the future lessons.' Lenalee and Tana nodded, Tana adding, 'he also told me to work on a few things.' Hermione suddenly turned to him, 'oh I almost forgot what I wanted to ask you earlier. Why did you do that to Professor Cross?' Tana scowled and crossed his arms, 'bastard deserved it. Still can't believe he caught it.' Allen sweat dropped and turned to Hermione, 'actually he always does it. I don't know the full story behind it but every time they're in the same room, at least one dagger is thrown.'

Hermione frowned, 'but he still shouldn't attack the teacher.' Allen chuckled, 'good luck trying to get him to stop.' Allen suddenly looked like he remembered something, 'ah Tana we need to make sure you didn't break anything after Lenalee kicked us into that wall.' Tana frowned, 'it would have healed by now Allen, and I know I didn't break any ribs this time, I would be struggling to breath.' Harry looked over questionable as Tana allowed Allen to check his back and Lenalee saw.

'Oh don't worry Harry, we have to do it after anything that might cause him damage 'cause he can't feel it himself.' Harry blinked and turned to them as Allen pulled up Tana's sleeve, showing a bandage, 'Tana what happened here?' Tana blinked and grinned sheepishly, 'uhh I was poking Timmi and he bit me on the wrist. Deeply too. It should have healed by now.' Allen nodded, starting to unwrap the bandages. When he pulled the bloodied gauze away from the skin the trio had expected a massive scar. Instead all they could see as a thin red line.

Tana sighed and pulled his sleeve down. Allen chuckled and said, 'good news is you haven't got anything out of place in your back so anything that broke healed.' Tana glared at Allen as they walked into the great hall, 'I'll see you in about ten minutes Hermione alright.' She nodded and he gave a grin and wave as he left. Once seated he started pulling food onto his plate. He just started eating when he felt two hands on his shoulders pulling him back. Blinking, fork still in his mouth; he looked up into an eye of emerald green framed by fiery red hair.

* * *

**AN: Wow I'm sorry guys, Its been ages scince I've updated this story. Thank you to everyone whose reviewed, faved and alerted me, I really appriciate it. I have one more chapter written up, and chappie 10 has only just started being written. hope you still like it guys**

Seemingly ignoring the presence of the other, Atlas wandered slowly past many corridors interconnecting, before settling down on a chair in the West parlor of his Manor.

30 December 2011

**Tana Reklaw**

Tana looked around, seeing he was in a corridor with only one large portrait. he slowly moved towards it and tugged on the side, grinning as it opened silently


End file.
